Los Alucinantes Mundos de Norman y Coraline
by NormanCoralineFan
Summary: La historia transcurre un año después de lo acontecido simultáneamente en las vidas de Coraline Jones y Norman Babcock. La Otra Madre logra escapar de su mundo y ahora busca venganza contra su falsa hija. Los ojos del joven Babcock que contienen el sexto sentido, pueden servirle para dominar a todo Blithe Hollow y cumplir su malvado plan. Coraline y Norman deberan unir fuerzas...
1. El inicio de la aventura

**Hola, bueno pues esta es una historia que me encuentro escribiendo y como veran pues esta basada en los personajes principales de las peliculas "ParaNorman" y "Coraline". Decidi hacer esta combinacion cuando vi las dos peliculas, de las cuales quede asombrado por la gran originalidad y metodos usados que lograron llamar mi atencion al maximo. No creo que muchos escriban sus historias en español, pero bueno decidi subir mi historia a aqui y espero que sea de su agrado. Tambien quiero decirles que me logren ayudar con sus opiniones (reviews) pues no soy un gran escritor y a veces logro repetir mucho las mismas palabras, asi que espero que con sus reviews pueda mejorar mi escritura. La trama es interesante en su totalidad, tal vez haiga mas fantasia pero creo eso llama la atencion, exprimir las ideas a lo maximo. Porcierto, No soy dueño de ParaNorman ni de Coraline, ellos pertenecen a la produccion Laika y a Neil Gaiman, sus respectivos creadores. Esta solo es una historia creada por mi persona. Y bueno sin mas que decir, espero disfruten del primer capitulo de mi historia C: **

* * *

Hace exactamente 1 año sucedieron bastantes situaciones entorno a un joven que vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. Norman Babcock, el fue el encargado de detener la maldición ocasionada por una niña bruja, que fue condenada a ser ejecutada por ser considerada bruja, ella tenía la misma capacidad que Norman, pues ellos podían ver y hablar con los muertos, algo que se conoce como el sexto sentido. La niña, Agatha Prenderghast, fue detenida por Norman y ella descanso eternamente, aunque prefirió quedarse al lado de él, su mejor amigo. A partir de ese momento, el comenzó a valorar y querer al pequeño Babcock, pues antes todos lo tachaban de loco.

Por su parte, la joven Coraline Jones, vivió una de sus peores pesadillas en el Pink Palace, cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a una bruja, pero a diferencia de Agatha, "La Otra Madre" como osaban llamarle, era más cruel y lo único que buscaba era alimentarse de las almas de los niños, para esto los observaba y veía lo aburrido que era su vida, cuando ellos viajaban por una puerta, llegaban con ella viviendo un mundo mucho mejor, siendo al final cuando "La Otra Madre" les ponía botones en sus ojos, quitándoles sus almas. Coraline cayó en su trampa, justo cuando sus padres la ignoraban, al final la derroto encerrándola para siempre en ese mundo, junto con la ayuda de su amigo Wybie y su gato. Pese a lo ocurrido, no hubo un gran cambio en su vida, pues sus padres seguían interesándose más en sus empleos que en su propia hija.

Ahora en la actualidad, Norman está a punto de tener sus 12 años y Coraline tiene 13, lo único que no saben es que sus vidas están destinadas a unirse, pues el mal esta por venir y buscara la destrucción de Blithe Hollow, es momento de que ellos se hagan aliados y acaben para siempre con la Bruja, la cual ahora viene más fuerte y malvada que nunca.

Coraline se encuentra en el Pink Palace, exactamente en su cuarto, jugando con algunas cosas que tenía a su alcance

¡Qué aburrido es estar aquí! He pasado dos años dentro de esta gran casa y no he visto algo absolutamente interesante o llamativo – Renegó Coraline bastante molesta

¡Coraline! Baja rápido hija, debemos hablar sobre un asunto muy importante – Se escucho gritar de la sala de abajo

¡Coraline! Hija baja rápido, es urgente, debemos hablar – Menciono a gritos el padre de Coraline

Rayos, espero que sea algo verdaderamente importante, no algo mucho más aburrido que estar aquí, ojala valga la pena bajar – Se dijo la ingenua Coraline

Coraline acomodo sus cosas, se cambio de ropa y se peino, mientras que escuchaba los gritos exagerados de sus padres, los cuales le pedían que bajara a hablar con ellos. Coraline empezó a bajar las escaleras, con una gran lentitud y una cara de molestia, pero también se llenaba de dudas referente a que sería la plática.

Listo ya baje, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Dijo Coraline molesta

Mira hija, lo que debemos decirte es algo que tal vez te haga enojar o te llenes de alegría, pero lo que sucede es una excelente noticia para nosotros – Menciono Mel, la madre de Coraline

¡Exacto! Tu madre y yo estamos muy seguros de que la noticia te va a gustar, pues estamos al tanto de tus opiniones – Dijo Charles, el padre de Coraline

Miren, déjense de presentaciones ridículas, esto parece el guion de alguna obra, ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto la joven Coraline, con voz fuerte

Mira, nuestros jefes nos ofrecieron un puesto mucho mejor en la empresa de Botánica, así que nos mudaremos a Blithe Hollow, localizado en Massachusetts. – Dijo contenta Mel

¡Otra vez! Ya estoy bastante harta de que tengamos que mudarnos una vez más, esto es bastante tedioso – Reprochaba Coraline

Lo sabemos hija, pero si tú quieres algo muy a tu alcance, necesitamos dinero y eso buscamos – Le explicaba su padre

Claro Coraline, esto lo hacemos por ti, no por nosotros, o bueno si, pero esperemos que te guste vivir ahí y ya verás que tendrás muchos más amigos que aquí – Explico Mel un poco enojada

Bueno no tengo otra opción, acepto – Finalizo Coraline, con un gesto de fastidio en su rostro

Y fue así como la joven Coraline junto con sus padres, se mudaron al pueblo de Blithe Hollow, en busca de una nueva oportunidad económica, pero antes de que empacaran todo, Coraline se fue a despedir de todos sus inquilinos en el Pink Palace, tales como el señor Bobinski, el cual le dio a Coraline una presentación de un show con sus ratas acrobatas. Su mejor amigo Wybie, el cual la ayudo a destruir a "La Otra Madre", le deseo la mucha suerte y le entrego una carta. Mientras que las señoritas April y Miriam, le desearon mucha suerte, aunque le dieron una piedra dorada a Coraline, según para ayudarla, pues lo iba a necesitar. Ella desconocía el para qué serviría, pero lo tomo como un simple recuerdo. Coraline acomodo sus maletas en el automóvil de sus padres, muy pequeño pero con el espacio suficiente para todo lo que llevarían. La luna estaba a todo lo que daba, se sentía un gran escalofrió y los sonidos nocturnos de los animales predominaban, Coraline se moría de sueño, literalmente, pero debía quedarse despierta para recoger las demás maletas, pero antes de que se fueran, ella entro a su departamento y se aseguro de que la puerta secreta, por donde se podía pasar al mundo de "La Otra Madre" estuviera cerrada, al ver que estaba totalmente cerrada, se fue tranquila y ella junto con sus padres emprendieron su largo viaje con la compañía de la luz de la Luna.

Adiós Pink Palace, pase buenos momentos al lado de ti, algunos muy malos pero no me puedo quejar, me ayudaron a reformarme como la joven que ahora soy – Decía Coraline, viendo a lo lejos al Pink Palace Departaments.

Coraline, deja de hablar con la ventana, mejor ponte cómoda que el viaje va a ser muy largo – Le dijo Mel a su hija

Está bien Mamá – Suspiro Coraline – Adiós Pink Palace, adiós amigos – Finalizo la niña entristecida

Paso la noche y la sorprendente Luna dejo de estar brillando, iluminando la oscuridad y dando cuidado a los demás, de repente, esta se fue escondiendo poco a poco, pues ahora era el turno de que el Sol alegrara las mañanas de la gente y ellos pudieran realizar sus respectivas actividades. Aunque el Sol todavía no aparecía, un familiar de la familia Babcock, en Blithe Hollow, ya estaba a punto de despertar, pero no para hacer algo muy importante.

La alarma de un despertador comenzó a sonar a todo lo que podía, el joven Norman, abrió los ojos y con pocas fuerzas pudo apagar la alarma, el se levanto rápidamente de su cama y saco varias prendas de su ropero, después de haber organizado algunas cosas, el encendió la televisión y se sentó enfrente de ella, sin mover ni un ojo hacia otro lado.

Por nada puedo perderme el estreno de la película "Ramzombi", solo debo esperar treinta minutos mas y podre disfrutarla, que emocionado estoy…– Se dijo el joven Norman entusiasmado

Su abuela, la cual había muerto desde hace mucho, entro a su cuarto, flotando y con una gran alegría, ella no había querido irse al paraíso con su esposo porque le había prometido a Norman, cuidarlo para siempre, además de que ahí podía ver la televisión y hacer otras actividades. La habitación de Norman estaba llena de imágenes de Zombies, de algunos posters en referencia a películas de terror como "El Exorcista" o "Scream".

¿Querido? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Son apenas las cinco y media de la mañana, deberías estar durmiendo como los demás – Pregunto la abuela

Abuela, puedes voltear hacia el otro lado, voy a cambiarme de ropa – Dijo Norman un poco molesto

Por supuesto querido, solo no te enojes – Menciono la abuela

¡Listo! Termine, y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, es que hoy dentro de treinta minutos se estrena una nueva película de zombis y por nada puedo perdérmela – Decía Norman contento

¡Vaya! En mis tiempos, la gente se despertaba a esta hora, para trabajar o a veces para ver los avances de las telenovelas – Decía la abuela mientras carcajeaba

Buen chiste – Dijo Norman mientras reía – Pero ahora estamos en otros tiempos abuela, lo de hoy son los zombis come-cerebros

No creo que a mucha gente de la actualidad le agraden los zombis, Norman – Menciono la abuela con sinceridad

El joven Norman empezó a suspirar y se levanto de su asiento, comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana y después fijamente hacia el sol, el cual apenas se estaba dando a conocer con sus potentes rayos de luz. La abuela se le acerco y trato de darle un abrazo, pero por su forma fantasmal era imposible hacerlo, Norman solo le contesto con otro abrazo y se volvió a sentar a ver la televisión, mientras que su abuela se fue de su habitación, comprendiendo varias cosas de su autoestima.

Norman era un chico bastante agradable, pero a la vez era bastante solitario y a pesar de haber ayudado a su pueblo, solo fue un héroe por un tiempo muy pequeño. Todos olvidaron la maldición de la bruja y el volvió a ser el mismo chico, aunque ya no lo tachaban de loco. El tenía algo en común con Coraline, cosa que resalta a simple vista. Coraline por su parte, ya estaba desesperada por el largo viaje que seguían haciendo.

¿Ya casi llegamos? Estoy muerta de aburrimiento – Grito Coraline desesperada

Coraline, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que falta un buen rato para que lleguemos – Le respondió Mel

Bueno me voy a entretener con mi caja bailarina de Ballet, ojala algún día pueda bailarlo – Dijo Coraline molesta

Coraline, ¿Sigues con la idea de estudiar Ballet? – Le pregunto su madre

Pues a veces sí, pues me gustaría bailar y ser el centro de atención por… ¡Primera vez en mi vida! – Le grito Coraline a su madre

Ya vas a volver a empezar, mejor guarda silencio o entretente con algo y punto final- Finalizaba Mel enojada y furiosa, estaba que ardía de enojo

Coraline guardo un profundo silencio, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar sus canciones favoritas:

You really don't remember  
Was it something' that he said?  
All the voices in your head  
Calling Gloria  
Gloria

La canción "Gloria" de la recordada cantante Laura Branigan, lleno la cabeza de Coraline, la cual estaba molesta pero un poco triste por la decisión de mudarse. Para su sorpresa, en su teléfono, se empezó a teclear de manera brusca las palabras

_"__Ella esta de vuelta"_

Coraline empezó a asustarse, mas cuando vio un reflejo en su caja de bailarina, que se parecía bastante al de "La Otra Madre" pero tal vez todo era su imaginación, así que prefirió no hacerle caso. Para ella, sería una verdadera pesadilla si "La Bruja" volviera, mas cuando pensó que la había dejado encerrada para siempre, a veces se podría entender que el mudarse de casa, le había causado rabia, pero también se ponía feliz el que dejaría de estar a un paso de "La Otra Madre". Lo que ella no sospechaba, es que su tranquilidad se iba a acabar, mas cuando algo misterioso ocurría en el pozo del Pink Palace.

El pozo de gran tamaño empezó a levantarse, hasta que la tapa de este salió volando y de allí salió una pequeña mano esquelética con una llave en su interior y con una caja adornada con varias cosas hechas a mano. Una sombra agarro la mano y se la coloco, además de que guardo en sus bolsillos la llave y la caja misteriosa

Vaya Coraline, pensaste que te olvidarías de mi… ¡Nunca! Tu nunca vas a olvidarte de mi y ahora estoy dispuesta a consumir el alma de todas las personas de Blithe Hollow, en especial de tu próximo amiguito, el me servirá bastante para revivir a mis compatriotas de sus tumbas… ¡Lo pagaras caro, Coraline! – Dijo la sombra misteriosa, quien no sería más que "La Bruja".

El pozo se comenzó a cerrar y la sombra se fue caminando rumbo hacia Blithe Hollow, pues seguía las huellas que el automóvil de los Jones había dejado, el mal estaba por llegar a la vida de Norman y Coraline.


	2. Nueva amistad y Planes malvados

**_Bueno pues Hola, soy yo otra vez xD y bueno pues espero que les haiga gustado mi historia, les agradecería bastante si me dejaran algunos reviews para saber algunas cosas a mejorar y todo eso. Tratare de que de alguna manera la trama no se vuelva repetitiva y que siempre sea interesante y no se salga del margen correspondiente, y creo que es todo. ¡Pueden disfrutar del segundo capítulo! C:_**

* * *

El gran reluciente resplandor del Sol salía a todo dar, los pájaros cantaban de alegría y los ciudadanos de Blithe Hollow empezaban a realizar sus respectivas actividades. La vieja casa al lado del hogar de los Babcock, se encontraba totalmente en ruinas, nadie había ocupado esa casa desde años, pues los vecinos y extranjeros no querían tener como vecino al extraño Norman Babcock.

En otra parte del pueblo, "La Otra Madre" se encontraba siguiendo el trayecto de la familia Jones hacia el pueblo de Blithe Hollow, ella entonces se percato de algunas cosas, por alguna extraña razón se le ocurrió hacer algo para que la salud de Norman se hiciera un poco mas grave y tuviera la oportunidad de obtener sus poderes sobrenaturales, entonces con sus largas uñas empezó a formar una bola oscura, la cual envió con dirección hasta el joven. La bola oscura llego al destino indicado y sin hacer ruido o algo para que Norman se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, esta se introdujo sigilosamente en el abdomen del joven, el nunca lo noto porque ese espectro se había hecho invisible, de alguna manera así había sucedido en ese momento.

Esa misma mañana, una camioneta de limpieza se estaciono enfrente del hogar, y después empezaron a bajar varios elementos de limpieza, con la finalidad de que la casa pudiera quedar en buen estado y que pudiera ser habitable, después de un buen rato de limpieza y mucho ruido, la casa fue terminada y se puso un gran buzón en la entrada del Jardín, el buzón llevaba la leyenda "Los Jones", siendo ese el apellido de la nueva familia a mudarse.

Mientras eso pasaba, el joven Babcock se seguía entreteniendo viendo sus películas de terror como las de zombis, sus padres por su parte, se encontraban realizando varias actividades con mucha presión, Sandra, la madre de Norman se encargaba de preparar bocadillos para sus nuevos inquilinos, pero el que estaba más estresado era Perry, el padre de Norman, el cual debía organizar el papeleo sobre las escrituras de la casa y cosas relacionadas a eso, puesto que el secretario se había enfermado y le dejo a Perry su trabajo por un par de días.

¿Qué vez, Norman? – Le pregunto Sandra a su hijo, el cual no despegaba sus ojos de la televisión

¡Ah! Una película de zombis, Mamá – Respondió el chico, viendo directamente la película

¿Esas películas aportan algo? – Pregunto Sandra

Violencia, no hay nada de anormal con eso – Respondió el joven Norman, un poco molesto por tantas preguntas

¡Oh que lindo! – Decía Sandra en forma de sarcasmo – Mira hijo, en unos momentos llegaran nuestros nuevos vecinos, espero que cuando ellos lleguen, salgas a presentarte – Le dijo a su hijo Norman

¿Presentarme? ¿Para qué? Te apuesto a que la mayoría de todos conocen al "Chico raro de Blithe Hollow" No veo la necesidad de presentarme si siempre es lo mismo – Respondió Norman

Mira hijo, se que debes estar molesto porque la gente no siempre te trata bien, pero te recomiendo que dejes de pensar en cosas negativas y te concentres en lo positivo – Finalizo Sandra mientras le sonreía a su hijo

Si tú lo dices – Murmuro Norman molesto

Sandra recogió la ropa sucia de su hijo la cual se encontraba dentro de un gran bote, ella bajo las escaleras y volvió a voltear hacia la recamara de su hijo, allí se encontraba Norman, mirando fijamente la televisión y con una expresión de molestia, pero ella pensó que era algo normal. En ese momento, el automóvil de limpieza localizado enfrente de la casa abandonada se retiro y la casa quedo como una construcción apenas terminada, se veía fenomenal y excelente. Norman por su parte, comenzó a mirar desde la ventana y recibió la visita de su abuela fantasma.

¿Qué sucede hijo? – Pregunto su abuela, un poco angustiada

Nada, solo es que no me siento muy bien, aparte de que mi autoestima no está bien, siento un poco de malestar en mi estomago – Respondió Norman molesto, después emitió un sonido parecido a una quejido

Supongo que debe ser alguna enfermedad, te recomiendo que vayas a hablar con tus padres y te lleven con algún medico – Decía la abuela preocupada

No, eso no. Siento que solo es porque algún alimento me hizo daño, mas con esos corajes que hago, puede ser que algo me hiciera daño en el estomago – Dijo Norman

Hijo, de verdad te sugiero que vayas con un medico, puede ser algo grave, es mejor estar seguros de que no tienes nada malo – Insistía la abuela Babcock

Me siento bien, ya después me veras más contento y sonriente – Mencionaba el joven Babcock

Cuando el termino de decir esa frase, se escucho un gran claxon proveniente de un automóvil estacionado en frente de la casa renovada, ahora era un carro más pequeño y repleto de varias maletas, Norman vio salir a una pareja de adultos, un poco molestos y después vio como del diminuto automóvil, salía una joven bastante hermosa y en su rostro se reflejaba una actitud de alegría, ella era Coraline Jones y sus padres.

La joven Coraline bajo contenta del automóvil, pues al fin había terminado su tormento de esperar horas y horas por llegar a su nuevo hogar, rápidamente abrió la cajuela y se sorprendió cuando observo una sombra con el aspecto de "La Otra Madre", en ese momento sintió pavor pero lo tomo como una simple alucinación, pero esa idea no le duraría mucho si no fuera porque observo que en su maleta estaba escrito con uñas largas, la frase:

"No todas las madres son las mejores, las Otras Madres si lo son, ¿Verdad, hija?"

Coraline se puso bastante pálida y dejo caer algunas maletas de sus padres, causando el enojo de ellos.

¡Coraline! – Gritaba Mel - ¿Por qué has tirado las maletas? ¿No vez que allí tengo cosas importantes? ¡Coraline! – Grito Mel

¡Perdón! Es que me asuste con algo, pero no es algo importante, ahorita mismo recojo las maletas y las dejo dentro de la casa – Menciono la hija, asustada y con su cara bastante pálida, con aspecto de terror.

La joven empezó a bajar las demás maletas, ocultando la que tenía el mensaje, aunque cuando la dejo en su casa, observo que el misterioso mensaje había desaparecido, algo bastante extraño, pero lo volvió a tomar como una simple alucinación. Mel, no le volvió a dar importancia a su hija, empezó a bajar sus computadoras y se concentraba mas en eso, mientras que Charles, bajaba sus plantas bien cuidadas y sus informes sobre su trabajo en Botánica.

Norman al observar la actitud de la joven, se preocupo e inmediatamente bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, pero fue detenido por su madre, la cual le sugirió que fuera a esperar a su hermana Courtney, con la cual no se llevaba nada bien por sus actitudes, además de que esperara a su padre, quien seguía ordenando el papeleo necesario para la mudanza.

Hijo, te recomiendo que aguardes unos minutos, además deja espero que termine de preparar los bocadillos – Dijo Sandra feliz

¿Harás bocadillos? Siento que todo eso no es necesario, solo son unos vecinos – Menciono Norman, un poco apenado

¿Innecesario? ¿Por qué? Al contrario, así comemos de a gratis y para la próxima deben ser ellos los que inviten la comida – Dijo Courtney, mientras carcajeaba

Perry salió rápidamente de la sala con un gran papeleo en sus manos, el menciono que ya era momento de ir a presentarse con los nuevos inquilinos, Norman estaba un poco apenado porque le gustaba la nueva joven, aunque no podría llegar y decírselo frente a frente, apenas conociéndose. Sandra recogió los bocadillos y los echo en un traste pequeño, les puso algunas cosas que no se veían muy apetecibles y acepto que fueran a la nueva casa. Courtney solo mostraba sus ojos en los bocadillos, aunque sabía perfectamente que debía cuidar su esbelta figura de modelo de ropa. Norman se acerco rápidamente con Coraline y se preocupo cuando vi la palidez en su rostro.

¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Norman, bastante inquieto

¿Qué te importa? – Respondió Coraline, sin voltear a verlo, manteniendo su mirada en las maletas

Norman solo rodo sus ojos y comenzó a retirarse, decepcionado y enojado por haber hecho esa pregunta, la joven Coraline volteo y al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, corrió a saludarlo y por supuesto, a disculparse por su actitud.

¡Perdona! Es que no sabía quién eras y te confundí con una persona que supongo solo gusta molestar, mas tratándose de un pueblo nuevo y gente nueva – Dijo Coraline mirando a Norman, aunque el tenia la mirada hacia el suelo

Pero no creo que esa sea la forma perfecta de presentarse con alguien nuevo, ¿No crees? – Pregunto Norman, mirando nuevamente al suelo

¡Oh vamos! – Decía Coraline con su forma graciosa de decir las cosas - ¡No seas llorón! No es para tanto, solo fue un error. Mira empecemos de nuevo, me llamo Coraline Jones, ¿Y tú? – Pregunto la joven curiosa

Norman, Norman Babcock. Me caes bastante bien Coraline, ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero me caes bien – Respondió Norman, mirándola a los ojos con felicidad

¡Qué gracioso! Esto es bastante épico y tu también me caes bastante bien, se ve que eres una buena persona, además eres bastante guapo – Dijo Coraline, un poco apenada

¡Oh! Pues tú también eres bastante hermosa, pero dime ¿Qué te da risa? – Pregunto el joven con una gran duda en su cabeza y también un poco apenado

Es que casi toda la gente que conozco, no puede decirme de esa manera, todos me dicen Caroline, siendo Coraline. Eso me da risa, ¡mis padres solo podían decirlo bien! – Decía emocionada la joven

Y así fue como Norman y Coraline se la pasaron platicando por un buen rato, pero de la alegría pasaron a la angustia cuando Norman comenzó a tocarse su abdomen y puso un aspecto como si quisiera vomitar, Coraline lo invito a pasar a su casa para checar si tenia algún medicamento para curar eso entre el equipaje, pero no lo encontró y le ofreció un té que ella había preparado para el viaje. Allí volvió a darse cuenta de la piedra que le habían dado las señoritas del Pink Palace, ella lo agarro y se lo llevo a Norman, por si sabía de qué se trataban. Mientras, Perry y Sandra platicaban alegramente con los padres de Coraline, mas porque Perry y Charles tenían los mismos gustos y Sandra y Mel se conocían desde hace unos cuantos años por haber participado en un concurso de cocina, donde las dos habían quedado en empate, compartiendo el premio mayor entre ellas, de la manera más justa.

Coraline puso la piedra en la mesa, ella se sentó y observaba la cara dudosa de Norman, mirando fijamente la piedra y tomando su te poco a poco.

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Norman, dando un pequeño sorbo a su té

Una piedra que me dieron unas vecinas de donde vivía antes, según me dijeron que era mística y tenía una función especial. Pensé que tu sabrías de que o para que servía pero por tu cara y tu pregunta, veo que no – Respondió Coraline, riendo alegramente

Norman dejo su té en la mesa y recogió la piedra, comenzó a observarla de lado a lado, pero parecía que no entendía nada sobre eso.

Lo siento Coraline, pero no sé que es, la verdad – Dijo Norman, apenado

No te preocupes, pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto la joven, bastante angustiada

Pues ya un poco mejor, gracias por el té – Decía Norman – Solo son pequeños dolores, algún alimento debió haberme hecho daño – Dijo el joven

A un así deberías ver un medico – Finalizo la chica, guardando su piedra en los bolsillos del pantalón

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña localizada a unos cuantos kilómetros de Blithe Hollow, se encontraba "La Otra Madre" viendo unas cuantas arañas, las cuales hacían los capullos de sus víctimas, siendo insectos por supuesto. La bruja agarro a las arañas y las puso en una mesa, allí coloco unos cuantos materiales y con su magia, les ordeno que formaran el peluche de una imagen que les enseño. Las arañas acataron las órdenes y empezaron a formar el peluche sobre la imagen, cuando terminaron, la bruja obtuvo el resultado final y salió de la cabaña. Allí, agarro a una lechuza y le ordeno que llevara ese peluche al joven Babcock, localizado en Blithe Hollow, con un pequeño papel que decía:

"Con cariños de Coraline"

La lechuza se fue volando, acatando directamente las ordenes de la bruja, como si fuera poseído por esta. "La Otra Madre" siguió caminando y en cierto momento, se desintegro quedando solo una niebla oscura en el suelo, esta se arrastro por los arbustos, era para que nadie la viera y así llegaría mas rápido a Blithe Hollow, estaba lista para hacerle una visita a su hija y a su nuevo amigo, Norman Babcock. El peluche de Norman, serviría bastante para sus fines malvados.

Tus ojos… serán míos… - Se dijo la bruja, mientras se movía sigilosamente entre las plantas y arbustos.

* * *

**_Creo que cada vez se pone más interesante o bueno así lo veo yo xD Tratare de subir los capítulos diariamente dependiendo de las actividades que tenga y si el tiempo me lo permite, claro está. Y pues agradecería bastante que me dejaran sus reviews sobre cómo va la historia, Muchas gracias y ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Advertencias, Trampas y Confesiones

_**Hola, gente! Jajaja bueno pues vuelvo para poner el siguiente capítulo y creo que el más largo hasta ahora, del fanfic c: No se si puedo ser molesto con esto pero les ruego por favor que dejen reviews sobre cómo va la historia, pues necesito escuchar opiniones sobre si todo va bien o falta algo o no se xD Antes de que se me olvide, no hay problema si sus reviews me los dejan en ingles o en cualquier otro idioma, hare el esfuerzo por entender su mensaje y contestarlo lo más rápido posible c: Y sin más que decir, los invito a que lean el capitulo y espero les guste.**_

* * *

La lechuza entro al hogar de los Babcock, dejo el peluche con la nota encima de la cama del joven Norman, el ave salió por la ventana y cuando se dirigía a su rumbo actual, desapareció totalmente en una oscuridad. La bruja, seguía su trayecto hacia Blithe Hollow, de repente la lechuza apareció frente a su sombra, ella volvió a integrarse y sujeto fuertemente al ave, en eso la lechuza se fue volando hacia su verdadero camino. La bruja comenzó a reír sabiendo que sus planes marchaban bien, ella se volvió a desintegrar y esta vez avanzaba mas rápida, atravesándose en la carretera, provocando accidentes cuando un automóvil pasaba, pues estos comenzaban a dar volteretas y una sombra oscura se hacía presente cuando esos sucesos ocurrían. La bruja no tenía sentimientos y nunca le importaron tenerlos, ella estaba lista para que su venganza fuera la mejor e hiciera sufrir a los que la engañaron cruelmente.

Ya quiero ver tu rostro de miedo, Coraline – Se dijo a sí misma La Bruja, carcajeando

Mientras eso ocurría, el joven Norman salía de la casa de Coraline, pues ya era muy noche y el no estaba acostumbrado a dormir muy tarde, la joven lo despidió con su típico sentido del humor de llevarse pesado con los demás y lo invito a su casa al día siguiente, asegurándole que habría una espectacular comida cuando él fuera, pues le había agradado su presencia. Norman le agradeció, el no pudo evitar los deseos de darle un pequeño beso, pero prefirió no hacerlo y solamente procedió a los abrazos, después se dirigió a su casa cuando de repente sintió una gran frialdad recorriendo su espalda, algo anormal puesto porque en esas épocas el calor predominaba en la zona de Blithe Hollow.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Sera por esos dolores fuertes en mi estomago? – Se preguntaba Norman

Cuando el entro a la casa, se percato de que todos estaban bastante ocupados cenando y sin preocupación alguna sobre donde se encontraba su hijo o si al menos había probado algún alimento. Norman se dirigía a su cuarto, pero escucho la dulce voz de su madre preguntándole si quería algún aperitivo antes de cenar, el rechazó la propuesta argumentando que era muy noche para comer, además de que tenia algunos dolores estomacales y prefería probar alimento al día siguiente. Sandra, le pidió a su hijo que fuera con ella para revisarle su estomago, por si tenía alguna infección o algo así que le hinchara su intestino. El chico se enojo pero bajo las escaleras y fue con su madre, ella toco su estomago y observo que en la parte de su intestino, este se encontraba muy hinchado, es como si se hubiera comido una pelota… ¡Era bastante grande!

Hijo, tu intestino está muy hinchado, debemos ver mañana al doctor – Dijo seriamente la madre de Norman

No es necesario, es una simple infección o algún alimento que me haiga hecho daño, pues tengo ascos muy constantes aunque prefiero no vomitar, no quisiera ir al doctor – Menciono Norman, un poco apenado y enojado

Norman, tu madre tiene razón, el lado donde está tu intestino delgado, está a punto de estallar, debemos llevarte con un medico – Sugirió Perry, preocupándose por su hijo

Vamos Norman, es importante que te revises, eso no es normal, como tu ¿Me entiendes, No?– Bromeo Courtney

¡Por eso no quiero contarles mis problemas! Siempre se ríen de ellos y eso me molesta. ¿No pueden por algún momento dejar de molestarme con sus bromas? – Grito Norman, mientras se dirigía a su habitación bastante furioso

¡Courtney! ¿Por qué haces esas bromas, cuando sabes que él está enfermo y es algo serio? – Dijo Sandra furiosa

Lo siento, súper mamá, es que se me ocurrió de repente, ya mañana se le quitara el coraje y veras que cederá el verse con un medico – Se defendía Courtney, mientras se iba a su habitación con suma tranquilidad

Cuando Norman llego a su cama, encontró su peluche con la nota falsa de Coraline, el calmo su enojo y de su rostro se elimino el aspecto furioso, una gran sonrisa se formo y comenzó a hablarle al peluche, sobre sus problemas. Lo que él no sabía, es que ese peluche el cual tenía los ojos de botón, era una trampa hecha por "La otra madre" la cual lo espiaba desde ese obsequio, viendo como era su vida, al escuchar sus problemas, ella se centro mas en cómo hacer que el joven cayera en su redes. Norman le platicaba sus complicaciones antes de que la gente lo comenzara a valorar, ella obtuvo ese conocimiento y con sus manos empezó a formar una bola oscura de energía, la cual la envió con dirección a un árbol, un árbol que Norman sabía perfectamente donde se localizaba y a quien le pertenecía.

Se trataba del árbol donde habitaba la joven fantasma, Agatha, la cual al darse cuenta de sus errores en vez de irse con su madre, prefirió quedarse por un tiempo a cuidar de Norman y sus semejantes. Cuando la bola oscura toco el árbol, este se empezó a secar y las raíces empezaron a hacerse pequeñas. El plan perfecto de la Bruja era descubrir todo sobre el origen de Norman y claro está, el de Aggie.

Después de unas cuantas horas, la luna se veía gigantesca e iluminaba a todo lo que estuviera cerca de ella, todos los pueblerinos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna, fue cuando Norman se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al sanitario, al llegar empezó a escuchar el sonido de un goteo, el comenzó a dudar y revisó si la llave del agua estaba abierta, pero no era así. Cuando el toco la llave, el sonido de goteo desapareció pero por alguna razón el volteo a ver qué había detrás de la ventana, allí se llevo una gran y desagradable sorpresa, pues en vez de ver a la luna como se supone que debe de ser, la observo con una gran sonrisa en su interior. Norman abrió sus ojos del susto y tropezó con un bote de basura, allí vio a lo lejos un pequeño gato negro, el cual se lamia sus patas sin preocupación alguna.

¿Hola? ¿De dónde vienes pequeño minino? ¿Estás muerto? – Pregunto Norman

No, no soy ningún pequeño minino y mucho menos estoy muerto, puedes decirme Gato., Solo vengo a darte un aviso y espero se lo des a Coraline – Dijo el gato, mientras se lamia sus patas

¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? ¿Gato? ¿No crees que es algo muy obvio? – Norman estaba por gritar del miedo pero el gato le tapo la boca con una de sus patas.

Mira Norman, he venido a alertarte sobre un posible peligro que está por venir o es más bien, ya se encuentra muy cerca de ti y de Coraline – Dijo el gato con una voz misteriosa y tétrica, mientras observaba la luna con mucha atención

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo es posible que hables? ¡Debe ser una maldita pesadilla! ¡Despierta Babcock, despierta! – Grito Norman a todo pulmón, tapándose sus ojos con mucho miedo pues nunca había visto algo como eso.

¡No es ninguna broma! Mira no tengo mucho tiempo, ella nos está observando, ¿Por qué crees que la luna tiene una sonrisa? Te recomiendo que hables con Coraline sobre ese peluche y por cierto, ve con un medico para tu enfermedad del intestino, puede ser mortal, principalmente porque ella busca eso– Dijo el gato con una voz más relajada

¿Una enfermedad mortal? ¿Tú sabes que ocurre en mi cuerpo? ¡Exijo respuestas! – Decía Norman

Ya te di algunos consejos y avisos, por cierto, aprende a amar a tu familia, eso sería lo esencial para que ella no te atrape, vamos habla con Coraline sobre ese espectro y cuéntale que ha vuelto para vengarse de nosotros – Finalizo el minino, el cual salto hacia la ventana, rompiéndola en varios pedazos y de allí salto hacia los arboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eso fue bastante raro, creo que ya no hay necesidad de ir al baño – Se dijo el joven Babcock, mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación, ahí el pequeño peluche observaba atento desde una silla, poniendo sus horribles ojos de botón en lo que hacía Norman.

A la mañana siguiente, Coraline empezó a preparar algunos aperitivos para dárselos a Norman, ella estaba preparando una comida exquisita para agradarle el paladar a su nuevo amigo. Mel estaba tan ocupada en su computadora que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría o de lo que podría hacer su hija, mientras que Charles estaba revisando algunas plantas para una exposición que iba a tener. Después de algunos minutos, Coraline saco del horno un exquisito pollo bañado en salsa, con la cantidad contada para ellos dos, claramente esta.

Norman por su parte, tardo bastante en despertar y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era en su despertador, salto de la impresión y se fue a dar un rápido baño, solo que la ducha se encontraba en la parte de abajo, así que se apresuro a desvestirse y se metió al sanitario. Mientras, Courtney limpiaba la casa y los padres de ellos, se encontraban haciendo sus actividades diarias. Coraline, por su parte, al preparar todo en su habitación, se fue contenta y muy hermosa a la casa de Norman, pues sabía que ya se había tardado y era hora de ir por él, así que salió de su casa y se dirigió al hogar Babcock, ahí toco la puerta y la rubia sarcástica fue la que le abrió la entrada principal, además de que se le quedo viendo de manera extraña.

Este… ¿Qué se te ofrece azuleja? – Pregunto Courtney, un poco grosera

Que buen chiste, esquelética. ¿Se encuentra Norman? – Dijo Coraline un poco molesta

¿Esquelética? ¿Te crees mucho no, niña? – Volvió a preguntar la odiosa hermana mayor de Norman

Te lo voy a decir de esta manera, ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora responde mi pregunta, ¿Se encuentra Norman en casa? – Respondió Coraline bastante relajada

Se está dando un pequeño baño, ahorita viene, ¿Gustar esperar o le digo que viniste? – Pregunto Courtney

Espero no sea una molestia quedarme a esperarlo – Respondió Coraline, Courtney le ofreció un asiento cómodo mientras esperaba que su amigo saliera de la ducha, pero parecía que nunca lo haría, puesto se tardaba mucho. Después de que Courtney fuera a hablar con el sobre la nueva visita, el salió con su misma ropa de siempre, pues era su favorita. El salió bastante apenado y avergonzado por eso, pues era algo bastante privado, el llevaba una bolsa de papel en su mano, cosa que a Coraline le empezó a extrañar

¿Qué es eso, Norman? – Pregunto Coraline dudosa

Coraline, mejor vamos a tu casa, están sucediendo cosas extrañas y debo comentártelas – Respondió Norman, un poco asustado

Ah claro, no hay problema, vámonos de una vez, te hice una comida especial, que la comida que hace mi padre parece un veneno mortal – Bromeo Coraline, de ahí las risas inundaron la casa y los dos se fueron a la casa de Coraline a pasar un buen rato.

Son tal para cual, bastante raros – Comento Courtney mientras escuchaba música tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, La bruja se encontraba caminando por un inmenso bosque abandonado, ahí llego a un gigantesco árbol a punto de caer, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, pues ella lanzo la bola oscura de energía para empeorar el estado de ese hábitat. Después de un rato, Agatha salió del árbol y dudosa se le quedo viendo a la bruja. La bruja no podía ver a Agatha, pues no contaba con el don del sexto sentido, pero por alguna razón si podía escucharla y sentir su presencia.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás muerta? – Pregunto Agatha

No querida, soy la reunión del mal, son la unión de toda la oscuridad, tengo muchos nombres, mi verdadero nombre lo aborrezco, pero prefiero que me digan "La Otra Madre" – Respondió la Bruja con gran sabiduría

¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo ocurrido a mi árbol? – Grito Agatha bastante enojada y furiosa

Mira querida, puedo decir que yo cause que tu árbol este así pero no hay de qué preocuparse, mira te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes de dártela necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Aceptas el trato? – Pregunto la Bruja con mucha seriedad

No puedo arriesgarme pero está bien lo hare, con tal de que pueda tener mi árbol como lo necesito para descansar con mi madre… - Dijo Agatha llorando

Bueno, mira pequeña tu dime todo lo que sepas sobre Norman Babcock y tu vida, como fue tu vida y todas esas cosas, a cambio te traeré de vuelta a la vida a tu madre, tu querida madre… - Dijo la bruja con mucha cautela, poniendo sus dedos hacia atrás indicando que haría trampa además de que una sonrisa macabra parecía descubrir sus planes, pero Aggie era muy inocente en ese momento y se dejo llevar por las mentiras.

¡Mi mamá! ¡Quisiera verla! ¡Por favor! ¡Te diré lo que quieras! ¡Pero haz que pueda ver a mi madre! – Decía Agatha, muy desesperada y con lagrimas en sus ojos

Bueno, trato hecho, ahora cuéntame todo sobre tu vida hasta tu muerte y todo lo que sepas de Norman Babcock – Finalizo la bruja, riendo macabramente y con una mirada perturbadora

Agatha había caído fácilmente en las garras de la Bruja, pues por alguna razón "La Otra Madre" sabia cual era su punto débil y decidió usarlo en su contra para sacar toda la información respecto al tema de Norman, el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y la maldad estaba más cerca de Blithe Hollow.

Mientras tanto, Norman platicaba con Coraline, pero antes de que le contara lo sucedido con el gato hablador, debía contarle su gran secreto, que seguramente ella no sabía.

Mira Coraline, antes de contarte todas las cosas que han estado pasando, debo decirte algo muy importante, se podría decir que es un secreto, mucha gente del pueblo lo sabe pero supongo que porque eres nueva, no lo sabrás. – Dijo Norman un poco preocupado

Dime con confianza Norman, ¿De qué se trata? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Además yo también tengo un secreto, bastante aterrador – Le comentaba Coraline, con sus ojos mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta

¿No vas a hablar? ¡Perfecto! Vamos conociéndonos y tú empiezas a comportarte de una manera muy extraña, no entiendo que sucede contigo, pensé que éramos amigos, ¡Pero claro! ¡Piensas que debo ser la chica más rara de todas y por eso tienes pena a hablar! ¡Debes pensar que soy como muchas, bastante chismosa y esas cosas! – Se quejo Coraline, mientras agarraba a Norman de su suéter rojo.

No es eso Coraline, es que la verdad va a sonar muy raro y tal vez pienses que estoy loco… - Dijo Norman, muy apenado y evitando mirar a su amiga por la timidez y el rechazo

¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo? ¡Quítate esa idea de que debes ser tímido y habla de una vez! Entiende que estas en confianza y yo creo en lo que me vayas a comentar, pues mi vida también está llena de algunos misterios – Le comento Coraline, recordando algunos momentos en el Pink Palace.

Bueno pues lo que sucede es que, bueno no sé como decírtelo… ¡Yo puedo hablar y ver a los muertos! – Grito Norman bastante asustado y avergonzado por haberle dicho eso

Vaya… Esto es algo nuevo, jamás pensé que fueras a decirme algo como esto, pero bueno haber vayamos por partes, ¿Cómo es eso de tu sexto sentido? – Pregunto Coraline, interesándose en el tema

Es herencia familiar, algunos parientes muy lejanos lo han adquirido y yo soy el último hasta el momento. Lo descubrí desde que era muy pequeño y la gente me tachaba de loco, hasta que los salve de una maldición – Comento Norman, tapándose su cara debido a que era bastante tímido y tenía miedo por la reacción de su amiga

No te preocupes, Norman. Tú no eres alguien anormal, mira para que veas que somos casi iguales, te contare algo que me paso donde antes vivía, un departamento con una gran leyenda. Todo sucedió cuando – Decía Coraline pero entonces detrás de ella apareció una gran figura oscura, con largas uñas y botones en sus ojos. Norman la observo y fue tanta su impresión que grito del miedo y al correr se golpeo con un espejo que tenia Coraline en su habitación.

* * *

_**¡Vaya! Pues creo que la historia se está poniendo bastante interesante, espero les haiga agradado el capitulo y les pido de favor que me dejen algún review, me serviría de mucho. Sin nada más que decir, agradezco su atención y ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Engaño, Pesadillas y Grave Enfermedad

**¡Hola otra vez! Bueno pues después de una complicación referente a los estudios y todo eso, no pude subir el capítulo de ayer si no me equivoco, puede que no siempre todo sea diario, vendrá dependiendo de acuerdo al tiempo que tenga. Una vez mas y perdonen si me vuelvo repetitivo en esto, pero me harían un gran favor si dejaran su review sobre la historia, no importa el idioma en que este, importa su opinión. Ahora sí, vamos con el capitulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

El exquisito pollo cayó al suelo y las refrescantes bebidas volaron por los aires, mojando todo a su paso. El espejo del mueble de Coraline estaba totalmente roto y los pedazos de vidrio quedaron por doquier. Norman por su parte, se encontraba inconsciente debajo del mueble con una pequeña herida en su frente. Coraline se destapo sus ojos, los había cerrado de la impresión, allí lo primero que logro observar fue a su querido amigo herido en el suelo, ella rápidamente fue por él y lo dejo acostado en su cama, de ahí se fue en busca de algún botiquín y algo para limpiar el desorden. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el joven despertó y se encontró a la joven del cabello azulado, enfrente de él, curando su herida.

¡Es el colmo contigo! Yo te he dado mucha confianza y escuche tus palabras sinceras, para que cuando yo te este por contar mi historia, salgas corriendo y te lastimes con mi espejo. ¡Valía mucho para mí! ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? – Pregunto Coraline de una manera seria

No tengo culpa alguna, Coraline. Lo que sucede es que cuando estabas por contarme tu historia, vi como una sombra oscura se posaba detrás de ti… la verdad no recuerdo que más observe en ella – Comento Norman, bastante asustado

Esto parece una película de terror, no logro entender que sucede, bueno si tú dices que ves a los muertos, supuestamente llegaste a ver alguno que vivía en esta casa – Dijo Coraline mientras guardaba los elementos médicos en un botiquín

No lo sé, me dio mucho pánico verlo, jamás había sentido eso al ver un fantasma, no sé qué sucede conmigo – Decía Norman, el miro al suelo porque se encontraba muy apenado por lo sucedido – Me siento muy avergonzado por todo el tiradero que te deje, lo siento mucho

Bueno olvidemos este mal rato, no quiero hacer muchos corajes con alguien que se supone debe ser mi nuevo mejor amigo. Pasemos a otro tema, ¿Cómo es eso de que ves fantasmas? – Pregunto Coraline con entusiasmo

Bueno como te lo he mencionado es un don, la verdad mucha gente ha olvidado que los salve de una maldición de una joven inocente y no muchos me hablan… ¿Tú crees en mi, Coraline? Pregunto Norman un poco serio

¡Por supuesto que sí! Te creo y sé que tu eres muy especial, mira no dejes que las opiniones de los demás dañen tu autoestima, podrán decir lo que quieran. Siempre habrá una persona que sea tan ignorante que le guste molestar pero en verdad no conoce lo especial que eres. Debes quererte como eres y valorarte a ti mismo – Recomendaba su amiga, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Gracias Coraline, muchas gracias por tu apoyo… - Finalizo Norman, pues cuando termino de decir eso, la bola oscura que se encontraba dentro de su intestino provoco que él estuviera a punto de vomitar, estaba golpeando fuertemente a su intestino para causarle mucho dolor y dejara de pensar en comentarle lo sucedido con el gato y la supuesta bruja.

Coraline al observar el aspecto y gemidos de dolor de su amigo, le sugirió que fuera al baño para si fuera a vomitar, lo hiciera de una manera limpia y segura, mientras ella iba por unas pastillas para calmar el dolor. Norman asintió moviendo la cabeza y sin más que decir, se fue corriendo al baño a todo dar, su amiga se llevo todo lo sucio que había y bajo las escaleras para encontrar el medicamento.

¿Mamá, donde están las medicinas para problemas del intestino? – Dijo Coraline mientras observaba como su madre seguía escribiendo en su computadora, sin hacerle caso alguno.

¡Mamá! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Hazme caso por al menos una vez en tu vida! – Grito la joven bastante furiosa

Mel dejo de escribir y puso un gesto de disgusto, con mucho coraje cerro su computadora y aventó la mesa. Ella se levanto y observo a su hija, no se encontraba muy contenta después de ese reclamo.

¿Quién te crees, Coraline Jones, para gritarme de esta manera? – Pregunto Mel, mirando a su hija con enojo

¡Me creo yo misma! ¡Estoy en mi pleno derecho de que me hagan caso! Mi amigo está enfermo y necesito las condenadas pastillas, ¿Dónde rayos las guardaste? ¡Respóndeme y podrás seguir perdiendo tu vida en esa computadora! – Volvió a gritar la joven, ahora con mucha más fuerza

¿Quieres tus pastillas? ¡Están guardados en la caja roja que esta al final de mi cuarto! ¡Ahora sí, deja de molestarme! – Finalizo Mel, se volvió a sentar en su silla y comenzó a escribir de nuevo sobre sus artículos de Botánica con suma tranquilidad y paciencia.

Gracias… Al menos me has hecho caso, gracias por ello – Dijo Coraline un poco decepcionada de su madre, ella subió las escaleras con mucha lentitud y al llegar a la habitación mencionada fue en busca de la dichosa caja.

Norman por su parte, después de haber ido al sanitario, se había sentido mucho mejor, es como si las ganas de vomitar se hubieran esfumado al igual que los fuertes dolores intestinales. El se lavo su cara con mucha agua, pero seguía observando que tenía el rostro muy pálido. En ese momento, la cortina de la ducha se empezó a abrir y de ahí salió una gran figura oscura, con largas uñas y un aspecto muy tétrico, lo que resaltaba eran los grandes botones en sus ojos. Norman quedo bastante impactado, estaba totalmente paralizado y del miedo no podía irse, la figura se acerco rápidamente al joven y con sus largas uñas, empezó a acariciar el cabello de Norman.

No me tengas miedo, vengo a ayudarte en lo que más necesitas – Comento la tétrica sombra, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿Quién… eres… tú? – Dijo Norman, temblando de miedo

Eso no importa ahora, tu solo contéstame estas simples preguntas… ¿Quisieras que tu familia te hiciera mas caso? ¿Qué te lleguen a valorar como la gran persona que eres? – Decía la sombra – Puedo cumplirte esos grandes deseos que tienes en tu corazón y sin perjudicar a alguien

Pues bueno, si, a veces deseo eso y muchas cosas más – Menciono Norman seriamente

¡Perfecto! Tus deseos son ordenes para mí y muy pronto veras un gran cambio en tu vida. – Le dijo la sombra

¿Pero, tendré que darte algo a cambio? – Pregunto Norman

¡Oh no! Por el momento no, pero si llego a requerir algo, yo te lo diré de forma fácil y sencilla. Bueno tengo que irme, solo te pido que no le cuentes a nadie el que me has visto, pues solo así puedo cumplirte tus deseos – Finalizo la sombra, desvaneciéndose poco a poco en la ducha.

Norman empezó a dudar de lo que sucedía, así que pensó que la mejor idea era decirle todo lo del gato a Coraline, tal vez eso ayudaría a resolver varios misterios, pero él no sospechaba que "La Otra Madre" llevaba la ventaja y por ahora nadie podía hacer algo para detenerla.

Norman… Tengo las pastillas… ¿Todavía las necesitas o ya te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Coraline, recargando su cabeza en la puerta

Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias Coraline, pero debo decirte algo muy importante relacionado a muchas cosas, creo tú tienes la respuesta – Menciono Norman, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y su amiga caía al suelo por haberse recargado.

¡Porque no te fijas! ¡Eso dolió demasiado! – Grito Coraline, al mismo tiempo que aventaba las pastillas hacia la cabeza de Norman, pero estas solo lograron traspasar su gran cabello.

¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor, no era mi intención – Dijo Norman, bastante avergonzado

¡Déjalo así! ¡Como se nota que existe gente tonta! – Volvió a gritar la chica del cabello azul, con un tono muy agresivo

Deja te ayudo a levantarte… - Decía Norman

¡Que lo dejes así! ¡Entiende! ¿Crees que soy una niña que no sabe como levantarse? ¡Por favor, por quien me tomas! – Interrumpió Coraline, mientras se levantaba apoyándose en el lavamanos.

Lo lamento mucho – Finalizo Norman, mientras recogía las pastillas y las insertaba en la botella

En otra parte de Blithe Hollow, Aggie seguía contándole todo sobre su vida a la bruja, esperando ver a su madre, sin sospechar que todo era una cruel trampa y la resequedad de su árbol era un vil encierro para mantenerla un poco alejada.

Y bueno, ya te he contado todo lo que es de mi vida y lo poco que se sobre la de Norman… Es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato, deseo que me muestres a mi madre – Dijo Agatha, un poco melancólica

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, querida. Bueno si tanto quieres ver a tu madre, hare que tus deseos se vuelvan una realidad – Finalizo la Bruja, riendo macabramente

De repente, un pequeño remolino se formo detrás del árbol de Aggie, de allí se empezó a formar una figura correspondiente al de una mujer, Agatha estaba llorando de felicidad por tener a su madre de vuelta, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro se le iría antes de lo previsto. Cuando la mujer había completado su forma, el remolino se empezó a desvanecer y de allí salió una hermosa mujer, con un vestuario correspondiente al de hace 300 años y lo más peculiar era que tenia botones en donde debían ir sus ojos. Agatha no dudo en preguntarle a la bruja, el porqué su madre tenía esos objetos redondos en sus ojos, pero eso sería su error más grave.

Perdone señora, ¿Por qué mi madre tiene esos objetos en donde deben ir sus ojos? ¿Es una broma? ¡Quiero una explicación! – Pregunto Agatha con mucha ira, de repente fue cambiando su apariencia a una forma eléctrica, como Norman la había visto.

Mira veras, ella no es tu verdadera madre, es tu "Otra Madre", ella está aquí para cuidarte y cumplirte todos tus deseos, no requieres de tu verdadera madre, ella no sirve en lo absoluto – Respondió con mucha alegría la bruja

¡Hicimos un trato malvada bruja! Te dije todo lo que tú querías con tal de que me trajeras a mi verdadera madre, veo que has jugado sucio. ¡Pagaras! – Dijo Agatha, estaba por atacar a la bruja

¡Hey! ¡Cuida tus palabras! ¡Sería un grave error de tu parte, si decides atacarme! – Amenazo la bruja, al mismo tiempo que formaba una bola oscura con sus manos

Agatha estaba llena de furia, ignoro las advertencias de la bruja y procedió a destruirla con sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero la Otra Madre uso su vestido, de alguna manera pudo revertir el efecto del ataque de Aggie.

¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿A qué has venido? – Dijo Agatha

La forma de todo lo malo y de toda la oscuridad que existe, soy la maldad acumulada por los niños de la humanidad. Nadie puede detenerme, me he llenado de mucho poder sobrenatural y ahora nadie puede contra mi – Contesto la Bruja, mientras se movía rápidamente con su vestido como escudo

La otra Madre de Agatha empezó a formar un portal en el centro del árbol, Agatha seguía combatiendo a la bruja pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, hasta que observo el portal y pensó que lo mejor era enviarla a ese lugar. Pero la bruja, aventó la bola de oscuridad hacia Agatha, enviándola con dirección al centro del árbol, allí entro en un portal y quedo encerrada, las raíces secas empezaron a elevarse y rodear el árbol, de manera que ella quedara atrapada.

Que pérdida de tiempo ha sido todo esto, no puedo desgastar mis poderes en peleas aburridas como estas, el público me espera – Se dijo la bruja, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su destino

Por cierto, a ti ya no te necesito, gracias por tu ayuda – Le dijo la bruja a la Otra Madre de Aggie, esta empezó a desaparecer poco a poco sin dejar rastro de que había existido.

La bruja se fue en dirección a los demás hogares de Blithe Hollow, sus planes funcionaban a la perfección y al día siguiente ejecutaría su plan maestro con mucha cautela, pero con un gran resultado beneficiándola para ella.

Mientras, Norman estaba esperando a que Coraline regresara a la habitación después de los múltiples incidentes sucedidos, estaba dispuesto totalmente a comentarle todo lo de aquella noche, los minutos pasaban y su amiga no regresaba, hasta que después se oyeron los fuertes pasos de Coraline, ella apresuradamente entro a la habitación y recogió un suéter suyo.

Lo siento mucho Norman, pero tengo que irme, mis padres quieren que vayamos a ver una película de terror sobre fantasmas o no sé y donde manda capitán, no manda marinero. La patrona manda, no yo, perdóname será para la próxima – Dijo Coraline, mientras se ponía el suéter encima de su camisa.

¡Oh! No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te veo mañana que tengo que contarte algunas cosas – Menciono Norman, con mucha tranquilidad – Disfruta de la película, debe estar interesante

Ten por seguro que lo hare, soy una valiente para esos temas. Gracias por comprender, si no te daba de golpes con mi zapato para que salieras de la casa, no es cierto – Bromeo Coraline, mientras se despedía de su amigo.

Pasaron largas horas y cayó la noche, Norman seguía con sus fuertes dolores en el intestino, trata de disimularlo pero parecía imposible, mas porque cuando se observaba en el espejo, notaba su estomago muy hinchado. El se empezó a preocupar pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, era que no pudo contarle todo a Coraline. El joven se recostó en su cama y puso a su peluche al lado, fue ahí cuando este cobro vida y se dirigió por unas cuantas cosas para poder ver sus pensamientos, después se acerco al joven y de alguna manera, el peluche saco una larga y afilada uña de su rostro, con eso empezó a tocar el hinchado estomago del joven, una gran neblina oscura se traspasaba a su cuerpo, transmitiéndolo a la bola oscura que el tenia dentro.

Minutos después de la medianoche, Coraline llego a su hogar acompañada de Mel y Charles, todos estaban muy desvelados por haber ido al cine.

Tengo mucho sueño, nunca pensé que las salas de cine estuvieran llenas y hubiera grandes filas para la película, que ni valió la pena – Dijo Coraline, quejándose de la aventura de esa noche

Deja de quejarte Coraline, hicimos lo que pudimos para convivir contigo un rato y dejes de estar molestando cuando nos encontremos escribiendo – Menciono Mel, con un tono de sarcasmo

Vete a dormir hija, tenemos mucho trabajo para no poder dormir en toda la noche – Dijo Charles, un poco molesto

¿Están tratando de decirme que no les importo en lo mínimo? ¿Y así se hacen llamar mis padres? ¡Gracias! – Finalizo Coraline bastante molesta y triste por eso, ella pensaba que sus padres no la querían y solo querían que dejara de molestarlos

La joven se encerró en su habitación y se aventó con muchas fuerzas a la cama, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de sus ojos, pero entonces todo lo tomo como algo normal y se seco sus lágrimas. Se cambio de ropa y después cayó rendida en la cama, en un profundo sueño, lo que ella no sospechaba, era que tendría una horrible pesadilla con un mensaje importante.

Creo que se nos paso la mano en esta ocasión – Le dijo Charles a su esposa

¡Olvídalo! ¡Es una niña caprichosa! Ya verás que se le va a quitar ese coraje, deja que se meta en sus sueños ilógicos e imposibles. Ya me tiene harta su actitud – Finalizo Mel, con un tono agresivo y molesto mientras se iba a su habitación

Coraline llego a escuchar esas voces, su autoestima bajo demasiado, pero prefirió no darle importancia, entonces se introdujo en el mundo de los sueños y de las pesadillas.

La joven se encontraba en el Pink Palace, ella se asombro por el aspecto sombrío de este, entonces empezó a recorrer la zona pero se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas habían desaparecido, solo estaba el departamento donde ella había vivido por un año, Coraline decidió entrar y cuando abrió la puerta, escucho un grito con un tono de voz conocido.

¡Coraline! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Te necesito! – Se escucho gritar desde lo más alto del departamento

Esa es la voz de… Wybie… ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Se dijo Coraline

¡Ven rápido! ¡Por favor! ¡Ella te está siguiendo! – Se volvió a escuchar con un grito desgarrador

¡Ya voy Wybie! ¡No dejare que ella te haga daño! – Grito Coraline a todo pulmón, con la intención de que su amigo la escuchara

La joven se introdujo en el comedor, allí encontró una gran caja roja con una nota en la parte delantera que parecía ser escrita por su madre, pero ella sabía de quien era esa letra y de quien se trataba especialmente:

"Hola hija querida, veo que has vuelto por nosotros… Te dejo esta pequeña caja para que veas cuanto te adoro. Con cariños…Mel Jones"

A pesar de que la nota tenía el nombre de su madre, Coraline suponía que se trataba de "La Otra Madre" la cual quería atraparla en su mundo de nuevo, pero la duda era de cómo lograría hacerlo, pues se suponía que ella solo se encontraba en la otra dimensión y Coraline solo estaba soñando. Minutos después llenos de pensamientos, la joven procedió a abrir la caja y se topo con una desagradable sorpresa al encontrar varias cucarachas que se dirigían principalmente a ella, como si quisieran devorarla. La joven cayó al suelo y encontró un insecticida, lo roció encima de los espantosos insectos con la intención de que se murieran y ella pudiera continuar su camino de investigar todo su falso departamento. Las cucarachas cayeron muertas al instante y Coraline se puso a revisar las demás partes de la casa, llego a la sala de televisión y se encontró una cinta tirada en la alfombra, después de haber leído su titulo mal escrito, lo introdujo en una videocasetera, de la cual salieron imágenes de ella y su familia, después de ella con su "Otra Familia" y al final muchas fotos escalofriantes de "La Otra Madre", la joven se asusto pero se armo de valor, entonces con su zapato destruyo la pantalla de la televisión, acabando con la tortura de las imágenes.

¿Qué tipo de pesadilla es esta? ¡Despierta Coraline Jones, despierta! – Grito la joven desesperada

Jamás te abandonare hija querida, jamás… - Se escucho decir desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad, una gran mano se puso en el codo de Coraline, ella volteo a ver que era y se encontró la sombra de algo parecido a su Otra Madre.

La joven salió corriendo encontrando una solución a esa pesadilla, se encerró en el sanitario pero solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba llena de insectos y murciélagos, estos al verla empezaron a atacarla, después de que la joven se había desesperado, rompió una ventana y logro salir de ese tormento.

Coraline se encontraba muy asustada, por lo menos ya se encontraba fuera del departamento de los horrores. A lo lejos, pudo observar la silueta de alguien conocido, era Wybie. Ella se lleno de emoción y fue a saludarlo, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que solo era una ilusión, en realidad era la forma de la bruja, la cual se lanzo sobre la joven y de la nada volvieron a adentrarse en el departamento. Coraline observo las grandes escaleras y fue subiéndolas para evitar que la bruja la atrapara, al llegar a su habitación se encontró un holograma de su amigo Wybie, este podía hablar y al verla corrió a abrazarla, Coraline no supo cómo reaccionar y procedió con un abrazo.

¿Qué haces aquí, Wybie? – Pregunto Coraline

Coraline, no tengo mucho tiempo, ella volvió, vino a Blithe Hollow para vengarse de ti, tú y tu familia deben irse lo más pronto posible, todavía tienen tiempo de hacerlo y salvarse – Respondió Wybie, con mucho miedo

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me estas tratando de decir que "La Otra Madre" regreso? ¡Responde! ¡Por favor! – Decía desesperada la joven

Si, ella está de regreso y sus planes se centran en vengarse de ti y obtener los poderes mágicos de Norman, tu amigo – Dijo Wybie con mucha prisa

¿Qué? ¿La bruja quiere a Norman, por su don especial? Pero… ¿Para qué rayos lo quiere? – Decía Coraline

La bruja ya no es la misma de hace un año, está llena de más poder oscuro y deseos de venganza. Si la bruja obtiene ese poder, podría fusionarlo con su maldad y esclavizar a todo Blithe Hollow, podría resucitar a los fantasmas de la oscuridad para ponerle botones a todo el pueblo y después con todo el mundo. Debes huir… - Le advertía el joven

No puedo dejar a Norman solo en esto, debo ayudarlo y más si se trata de su pueblo, de su familia, de el… Debo ayudarlo y no me iré, yo junto con el destruiremos a la bruja para siempre – Le respondió Coraline, con una gran valentía

Estas cometiendo un grave error, en esta ocasión no puedo ayudarte, me fui de viaje a otro país con mi abuela. Por cierto, ¿Has visto a mi gato? No lo volvimos a ver – Le pregunto a su amiga

Aunque pudieras, no debes venir, es muy arriesgado. Por cierto, tu gato no lo he visto pero supongo que debe haber venido para ayudarnos, si pasa algo te aviso, tengo tu numero, gracias por el aviso Wybie – Finalizo Coraline, dándole un fuerte abrazo

Después de terminar su abrazo, todo el departamento empezó a destruirse, el holograma de Wybie se empezó a evaporar y Coraline cayó hacia un gran túnel, allí se encontró a "La Otra Madre" la cual le dio una pequeña caja y la envió de vuelta a su mundo, el real. La caja era la que había sacado del pozo que se encontraba en el Pink Palace. Coraline despertó y descubrió que ya era de día, miro sus manos y encontró la caja que la bruja le había otorgado, ella desconocía el para que servía, entonces procedió a abrirla.

De la caja salió un aire oscuro, el cual salió rápidamente por la ventana y fue por el cuerpo de Norman, se introdujo dentro del joven y al chocar con la bola oscura, esta exploto causando un gran caos en su intestino. Norman se despertó y empezó a gritar de dolor, se dio cuenta que su estomago estaba demasiado hinchado y oscuro, algo muy raro. Las cosas estaban empeorando, la bruja ya tenía todo en perfecto orden.

Un día más y tú estarás en mi mundo, Norman… - Dijo la Bruja, mientras tocaba el peluche parecido al joven

* * *

**¡Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy! Veo que la historia se torna muy interesante por las cosas que están sucediendo, el próximo capítulo tal vez sea más largo que este, así que esperen atentos el momento en que Norman entre al mundo de la Otra Madre, habrá muchas sorpresas C;**

**Y para finalizar, les agradecería bastante si dejaran un review sobre el fic, me harían muy feliz xD Gracias por su atención c:**


	5. El verdadero terror esta por comenzar

**¡Hola a todos! Pues vuelvo después de unos cuantos días de no publicar otro capítulo xD Nuevamente, vuelvo a pedir que si les ha gustado la historia o tal vez no, me dejen un Review por favor, esto hará que mejore en la forma de redactar mis capítulos y todo eso. Por favor, dejen un review, se los agradeceré de corazón y me harán muy feliz jajaja**

**Pasando a otra cosa, apenas me dejaron un pequeño review, el cual contestare desde aquí, muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión.**

* * *

**Cassie: **Acabo de descubrir la historia. Y me encanto mucho... Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor. ¿Que pasara con la enfermedad de Norman? Mejor dicho ¿qué es la enfermedad de Norman?  
Me causo escalofríos el sueño de Coraline. No quiero ni imaginar que es los que hará "La otra madre"  
Otra cosa; me atrevería a felicitarte por tu ortografía. No he pillado ninguna falta, las palabras bien escritas y los tildes donde deben estar (yo no puedo escribir ahora así porque no estoy en la computadora)  
Sigue así que la historia vale la pena n.n  
Actualiza pronto :)  
Besos

**Respuesta: Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review, me alegraste el día xD Que bueno que te haiga encantado la historia, aunque las cosas entre Norman y Coraline se pongan feas cx Bueno en este capítulo se resuelve eso de la enfermedad y que en verdad, no lo era del todo. Faltan muchas cosas que esa bruja hará en su contra, espero te llegue a sorprender. Nuevamente, gracias. Me alegra que te guste la ortografía y que la historia valga la pena C:**

* * *

**Y bueno sin más que decir, pueden disfrutar del capítulo 5, y estén atentos, que muy pronto se viene el Otro Mundo de Norman y los raros orígenes de la Otra Madre. Quedaran sorprendidos, ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

Ese aire oscuro, no era algún caso de una enfermedad común y corriente, todo indicaba que la bruja había tendido una trampa hacia Coraline en sus pesadillas, tal vez se le había ido de sus manos porque no evito que la joven hablara con Wybie, pero había cumplido el objetivo de darle la caja misteriosa, la cual contenía ese misterioso aire obscuro, que causo una explosión de maldad en el intestino de Norman.

La misión principal era abrir un portal para que Norman se introdujera al mundo de la Otra Madre, de esa manera podía caer en sus redes y ella obtendría el poderoso don de ver a los muertos, causando un gran caos en Blithe Hollow al resucitar a todos los muertos y la aparición espiritual de fantasmas del mas allá. El mundo estaba condenado a una gran pérdida de almas y vidas, la amenaza era inminente y todo dependía de la acción que tomaran los jóvenes ante esto, de ellos dependía la salvación y destino del mundo entero.

Ese día, Coraline aventó la caja con muchas fuerzas, esta se rompió en mil pedazos y mágicamente se volvió a reconstruir, como si estuviera encantada. La joven corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de Norman, con la finalidad de saber que ocurrió en realidad al abrir esa misteriosa caja. Las puertas se abrieron y algunas partes de la madera salieron volando, era tanta la rapidez en los pasos de Coraline, que nada parecía detenerla. Una gran tristeza logro reflejarse en su rostro cuando observo muy de cerca, que una ambulancia se iba con dirección al hospital, con el joven dentro, encamado y con varios aparatos a su lado. La familia entera estaba llorando de tristeza, sabían que habían cometido un error al no llevar a su hijo con un medico, pero en realidad eso hubiera sido una gran pérdida de tiempo, pues lo que Norman tenia dentro era algo oscuro y maligno.

La joven se preocupo mucho y se culpo a si misma por haber abierto la caja, ella entendía a la perfección que la bruja quería entrar dentro de Norman para cumplir con un objetivo, pero ella desconocía el de que se trataba principalmente porque no tenía las ideas formuladas, aunque sabia el plan original, que era lo que más importaba en ese momento. Coraline se sentó en una gran piedra, una que dividía el terreno de los hogares de los Jones con el de los Babcock. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y un gran llanto comenzó, hasta que un peculiar mínimo hizo presencia, cambiando la autoestima de la chica.

¿Qué sucede, Coraline? Deberías saber que no es el momento apropiado para llorar – Dijo el gato con mucha seriedad

Espera un momento Gato, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar en este mundo? ¿Qué no se supone que solo podías en el Otro Mundo? – Le pregunto Coraline, mientras se tallaba sus ojos, eliminando las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos

Bueno, ya te lo había mencionado, lo hago siempre que quiero, no cuando se pueda, esta es una acción mía, la ejerzo cuando lo veo necesario – Comento el Gato

Vaya nunca supe eso, hasta ahora claro. Pero pues, mi autoestima se encuentra muy grave debido a que por mi culpa, la bruja esta dentro de Norman y temo que le haga algún daño que empeore las cosas, tú me entiendes… - Dijo Coraline

Vamos, deja esas lagrimas, mira te tengo una buena noticia, lo que sucede es que la bruja no le hará daño a tu amigo, no por ahora… Ella no puede gastar energías y magia en un niño de tan solo 12 años, lo que ahora busca es enviarlo a su dimensión para hacer lo mismo que contigo, vivir un nuevo mundo de paz y amor – Agrego el gato, con mucha tranquilidad

La joven levanto la vista y se le quedo viendo fijamente al minino, como si estuviera reclamándole alguna situación o algo referente a ello.

Perfecto, ¿Así que tú sabías que esto iba a ocurrir? ¿Sabías que yo obtendría esa misteriosa caja? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¡Respóndeme! – Le reclamo la joven, bastante furiosa

Tranquila, es mejor que no exageres en cuanto a tu carácter, mira yo le comento esto a tu amigo Norman, le dije que corría un grave peligro y que te llegara a mencionar lo sucedido, para que tu le aconsejaras lo que debía hacer, supongo que nunca te lo platico – Le respondía el minino mientras se lamia sus patas

No… no tuvimos el tiempo necesario… la bruja manipulo fácilmente la situación, ella logro que Norman enfermara de algo extraño para evitar confesarme eso que me has dicho, yo cometí el error de meterlo en esto y ahora es mi responsabilidad terminar con esa bruja. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – Le pregunto Coraline con mucha impaciencia

Oh claro, Norman tienen un peluche de él en su habitación, ese es el medio por donde él hablaba con la bruja, sin saberlo, lo recomendable es que – Le decía el gato, pero Coraline corrió rápidamente hacia la casa Babcock, como la familia de Norman habían ido con él para ver el estado de salud en que se encontraba, la casa estaba sola. La chica subió las escaleras y entro al extravagante cuarto de su amigo, allí fue cuando se sorprendió de todo lo que el tenia sobre zombis y lo relacionado a lo paranormal.

Coraline se acerco a revisar sus cosas, sin preocupación alguna reviso todo lo que se encontraba allí, como la ropa que él se ponía y todo lo demás, aunque al parecer no llego a encontrar el peluche, entonces sintió una presencia, una voz se escucho provenir de lo más profundo de la habitación, como si alguien estuviera detrás de la joven.

Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Dijo la misteriosa voz

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntaba Coraline, mirando hacia todos lados buscando a esa persona

Soy la abuela de Norman, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Decía la abuela, la cual flotaba por todo el cuarto de su nieto, aunque Coraline no tenía el sexto sentido para observarla, por alguna mágica razón, si podía escucharla

¿Usted está muerta?... Supongo que sí – Dijo Coraline, temblando de miedo pensando que se trataba de la Otra Madre

Por supuesto, me encuentro muerta, en una versión fantasmal pero mucho más ligera – Comento la abuela con un tono de broma

Vaya, ¿Cómo es posible que escuche su voz si usted está muerta? ¿Tengo un don especial como el de su nieto? – Seguía preguntando Coraline, un poco asustada

Puede que si aunque tal vez solo sea mediante el oído, no conozco a alguien que pueda escucharme, a excepción de Norman… pobre de el… ¿Sabes que le sucedió? – Pregunto la abuela, con una gran preocupación

Es una larga historia por contar, una bruja se introdujo dentro de su intestino y ahora está controlando su organismo, todo depende de que llegue a suceder – Respondió la joven, con una voz gruesa

¿Una bruja? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Responde por favor! – Exigía la abuela Babcock

Mire señora, es una gran historia que algún día podre contársela, lo que ahora importa es que si puede ayúdeme por favor a localizar un peluche que era idéntico a Norman, ese era el método que usaba la bruja para observarlo – Menciono Coraline

¡Oh vaya! Norman lo escondió debajo de su cama, es que Courtney quería quitárselo por muchos motivos. Búscalo y haber si está ahí, por cierto, ¿Tu nombre es? – Dijo la abuela

Rayos, perdone mi torpeza, me llamo Coraline Jones, soy la nueva vecina de su familia, gusto en conocerla. – Dijo Coraline un poco apenada

¡Al fin! ¡Lo encontré! Ahora lo importante es quemarlo – Se dijo la joven con mucho entusiasmo

Coraline se despidió de la abuela Babcock y sin pensarlo salió disparada hacia el bosque, con la intención de quemarlo y sin que alguien notara eso, pero justamente cuando llego a la puerta principal, se topo con Salma, la joven malhumorada y estresante a la que siempre le encantaba estudiar, ella reflejaba aburrimiento en su mirada y al ver a Coraline, puso una cara de sorpresa.

¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – Dijo Salma, mientras agarraba sus libros para que no cayeran al suelo y se ensuciaran

Coraline Jones ¿Tu nombre es? – Pregunto Coraline, mientras escondía el peluche de la vista de la excéntrica amiga de Norman

Puedes llamarme Salma, gusto en conocerte. ¿Sabes si se encuentra Norman en casa? Tenemos mucha tarea pendiente – Menciono la joven mientras masticaba un chicle sin preocupación alguna

Pues no se encuentra, tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, toda su familia se encuentra allá – Respondió Coraline al mismo tiempo que veía la actitud de la joven

Vaya, si es que llegas a verlo le dices que no olvide hacer la tarea de Historia y la de Matemáticas, somos equipo y no podemos perder puntos – Dijo Salma un poco seria

¿Qué? ¿Me estas tratando de decir que en vez de que mandes saludos o una pronta recuperación, te preocupa más la tarea? – Exclamo la joven con enojo

Claro ¿De qué más hablaría? Por cierto, ¿Por qué escondes un peluche de Norman en tu espalda? ¿Crees que no lo he visto? – Pregunto Salma con un tono burlón

¿Cuál peluche? ¡Ah ya! El de Norman, pues lo encontré en su habitación y se lo llevare, pero primero pasare al bosque. – Respondió Coraline con alegría

¿Al bosque? ¿No será que algo extraño ocurre aquí? Mira jovencita, por el momento no me inspiras tanta confianza – Decía Salma con seriedad

Pues tu tampoco me inspiras confianza, no sé qué vengas siendo por parte de Norman, pero no creo se lleven tan bien – Interrumpió Coraline, enfrentando a Salma

¡Já! Pues déjame decirte que somos amigos desde hace un año y siempre nos andamos apoyando – Dijo Salma con sarcasmo

Mira no tengo porque seguir platicando contigo, eres una gran pérdida de tiempo para mí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con una chica incomprendida y burlona. Con tu permiso… - Menciono Coraline mientras pasaba enfrente de la joven con mucha tranquilidad

¿Buscas datos sobre la bruja? Podría darte algunos, Norman me comentaba de una tal bruja que estaba en el Pink Palace – Dijo Salma, Coraline se detuvo y se intereso por ello, entonces regreso a hablar con la joven, aunque le molestara

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre esa bruja? – Pregunto Coraline con mucha impaciencia

¿La otra Madre? Norman me platico sobre ella, me dijo que un gato se lo había contado, el claramente no sabe eso de su nombre pero he investigado y una mujer hizo una expedición en ese lugar, el Pink Palace, sobre tu caso, el del Otro Mundo – Contesto Salma, mientras abría uno de sus libros

¿Pero que sabes sobre eso? ¿Que sabes sobre la Otra Madre? ¿Qué secretos se aguardan en ella? – Seguía preguntando la joven con mucho interés en ese tema

Sus orígenes datan de hace más de 300 años, no he encontrado mucha información pero el hogar donde ella existía se localiza en el Diamond Lake, se ubica unos kilómetros adelante del árbol donde vive Agatha Prenderghast – Respondió Salma, analizando la información recolectada

¿Diamond Lake? ¿Allí se encuentra su hogar? No entiendo nada… - Dijo Coraline, rascándose su cabeza por las dudas que tenia

Es recomendable que vayas a ver eso del peluche que tienes, he visto información que la supuesta bruja procede de algo relacionado a dichos regalos. No pierdas tiempo, no sigo teniéndote mucha confianza, pero sé que tu puedes ayudar a Norman en esto – Finalizo Salma, pues se fue caminando hacia una dirección desconocida, ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

¿A qué se refiere? Cada vez la gente está más loca – Se dijo Coraline mientras se iba en dirección al bosque de Blithe Hollow, para quemar el peluche maldito de Norman.

La joven tuvo que pasar por varios árboles que impedían el paso, pero con un par de patadas y golpes se rompían las ramas, tuvo que traspasar varios charcos de agua con una profundidad infinita y se enfrento a una soledad bastante tétrica, el silencio predominaba y era bastante perturbador. Coraline al ver que se acercaba a una zona muy abierta, donde no hubiera muchos árboles, saco el peluche y los materiales para poder quemarlo, además de traer consigo un frasco, donde pretendía meter las cenizas de este. La zona era bastante grande, era un círculo perfecto, los arboles daban la forma total de la figura geométrica y se tenía una gran vista desde allí al cielo, pues directamente se encontraba el sol, dando su resplandor con totalidad. En el suelo no había rastro alguno de pasto, esto era conveniente para no ocasionar algún incendio fatal, solo había mucha tierra y piedras. No había ningún sonido, todo se encontraba en un gran silencio, esto causo miedo a Coraline cuando observaba con mucha atención el peluche, sentía como la bruja la observaba con odio y ganas de acabar con ella en ese mismo instante. Entonces, coloco el peluche en un pequeño círculo hecho con piedras, le hecho una botella llena de alcohol, quería asegurarse de que todo se quemara por completo, después encendió un cerillo y procedió con el pequeño incendio.

Las llamas del fuego tocaron el peluche y este empezó a deformarse, era común que saliera humo negro, pero en este caso el humo era más oscuro y formaban rostros raros como si estuvieran gritando desesperadamente. Ya no había silencio, una gran cantidad de gritos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el bosque, era obvio que provenían del peluche, la bruja estaba desesperada por la acción de la joven, cuando el objeto se culmino por completo y las llamas pararon, Coraline recogió las cenizas y las guardo en el frasco que había llevado consigo en su mochila.

¿Crees que has arruinado mis planes? No tienes ni idea de que sucederá, la que va a estar celebrando voy a ser yo, te recomiendo vayas a ver a tu amigo, tengo muchas cosas por hacer con él. Por cierto… No es agradable estar dentro del cuerpo de Norman…- Se escucho decir desde alguna parte del inmenso bosque, la Otra Madre se refería a que ella se encontraba dentro de Norman, ese humo oscuro que salió de la caja, era ella pero en una forma más sigilosa y fácil de ejecutar sus planes. Entonces un último humo salió de un pequeño pedazo de ceniza, se formo un gran botón, cosa que le incomodaba mucho a Coraline, ella salió corriendo pues observo la figura de la bruja, no sabía si la estaba persiguiendo o solo era su miedo, pero aun así, prefirió escapar de allí.

Mientras tanto, Salma seguía buscando información sobre la Otra Madre en su computadora, pero a veces no hay que meterse en temas que no son de nuestra conveniencia o que no son nuestros.

¿Así que ella viene de un desprecio ocasionado por la gente del pueblo, debido a su nombre? – Se dijo la joven, mientras seguía viendo información desde su computadora, analizaba lentamente cada aspecto que le sirviera en lo mínimo para poder ayudar a su amigo Norman y a Coraline.

Salma se levanto de su silla y rápidamente fue por el teléfono, entonces después de teclear algunos números recibió la voz de bienvenida del hogar de Mitch y Neil, siendo este ultimo el que atendió la llamada.

¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – Pregunto Neil, mientras comía papas fritas y atendía el teléfono

Soy yo, Salma, una simple pregunta Neil, ¿Tienes aun el libro que encontraste cerca del Diamond Lake? Me urge bastante, creo que eso tiene un origen bastante misterioso – Dijo Salma, bastante preocupada e impaciente por esperar la respuesta de su regordete amigo

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te ha ido, Salma? ¿Qué haces? ¿Sabes que dejaron de tarea? ¿Qué comiste hoy? – Decía Neil, haciendo preguntas innecesarias y cada vez mas ridículas, haciendo que Salma perdiera la razón y se fuera desesperando.

¡Deja de hacerme esas tontas preguntas! ¡Contesta la pregunta que te hice! ¡Esto es algo importante, no es una broma! ¿Todavía tienes el libro que encontraste en Diamond Lake? – Exclamo la joven, desesperada y llena de coraje

¡Tranquila! ¡Solo quería hacerte plática! Deja veo… si aquí esta, está bastante pesado y grande, y tiene un título muy raro, como si estuviera escrito al revés pero no logro entender que dice ¿Quieres que vea su contenido?– Respondió Neil, con mucha tranquilidad

¡No! ¡No debes abrirlo! No por el momento, es importante que lo tengas muy bien escondido, no se lo des a nadie y jamás lo abras – Grito Salma

¿Por qué? Bueno espero no sea algo malo, lo esconderé con mucha cautela – Menciono Neil

¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias! ¡No dejes que nadie se lo lleve, es de mucha importancia tenerlo guardado! ¡Muchas gracias! – Finalizo Salma, sin despedirse termino la llamada y colgó el teléfono, entonces de nuevo fue a sentarse en su silla

Un sitio web relacionado a la historia de Blithe Hollow era el código perfecto para encontrar datos sobre la bruja, el donde vivía, que sucedió y como llego al Pink Palace, además de una explicación al porque debía consumir las almas de los niños. La joven fue desplazando su mouse hacia abajo para ver fotografías, entonces fue cuando encontró un pequeño enlace que conducía a la información sobre la gente que vivía en Diamond Lake.

Diamond Lake era conocido por su gran y tranquilo lago donde cualquiera podía ir sin preocupación alguna, se lograba respirar un ambiente agradable y siempre todo estaba en orden, la gente que vivía cerca de allí, podía dormir con mucha tranquilidad al escuchar el ruido sonoro de las aguas, además de respirar un aroma agradable por los múltiples arboles que se encontraban allí. Cierto día, una mujer se mudo a Diamond Lake, era muy conocida por todas, pero lamentablemente, después de un hecho ocasionado por ella, nadie más quiso vivir cerca del lago o de la mujer, nunca se supo la razón, hasta que la mujer se tuvo que ir lejos del pueblo. A partir de ese momento, Diamond Lake no volvió a ser habitado y se convirtió en un lugar fantasma, muchos decían leyendas urbanas relacionadas a ese lugar.

Salma seguía leyendo información, en esa página venían todos los datos de los conciudadanos que habitaron las múltiples casas, pero fue hasta la parte de abajo donde un pequeño texto le llamo mucho la atención.

¿Beldam? ¿La Beldam? Veamos, eso significa bruja en ingles. ¿La mujer se llamaba Beldam? ¿Qué información es esta? – Se dijo Salma con mucho sarcasmo, era imposible que una mujer se llamara así pero podría tratarse del origen de la bruja.

Cuando ella termino de decir eso, una gran sombra se postro detrás de ella y con sus largas uñas tapo los ojos de la joven, sin duda alguna era la Otra Madre, esta succionó todos los descubrimientos que había hecho con la finalidad de que jamás se lo comentara a Norman o a Coraline. Al ver que su plan había funcionado, dejo de taparle los ojos a Salma y con su vestido, destruyo la computadora, era como si se tratara de una gran espada.

No te vuelvas a meter en mis planes, y deja de decir ese horrible nombre – Finalizo la bruja, mientras se desvanecía en el suelo con dirección al hospital para estar de nuevo, dentro de Norman

La joven se levanto, pues había caído de la silla por el impacto, no recordaba nada y al observar su computadora destruida, solo pensó que algo pesado le había algo o alguien la había partido en dos. Pero ya no recordaba la información que había visto, ni siquiera lo que Norman le había platicado, ya no sabía nada acerca del tema de la Otra Madre.

¿Qué acaba de suceder? Vaya, estoy muerta… ¡Mamá! ¡La computadora se partió en dos! – Grito la joven con mucho sarcasmo, cosa que era común en ella

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Blithe Hollow "Witchy Health", Norman era atendido de emergencia puesto porque su estado de salud estaba critico, los doctores no sabían que sucedía dentro de su cuerpo, era una enfermedad rara y ni las maquinas más potentes podían revelar que sucedía o que se hallaba dentro, pues el humo de la bruja era invisible ante la vista de cualquier humano. Si él no llegaba a ser atendido a tiempo mínimo en una operación, el podría morir. Después de que el doctor le explico a sus familiares lo de la operación, Norman fue llevado a un cuarto para descansar en lo que se preparaba el quirófano. Del estomago de Norman, un humo oscuro empezó a salir y se formo un espectro, el cual era el de la bruja. La Otra Madre observo detenidamente a Norman y con sus largas uñas empezó a tocar mas sus intestinos, provocando que el sintiera dolor. La bruja empezó a hablarle y mencionarle lo mediocre e innecesaria que era su vida, por lo que le pedía le otorgara su don y el podría vivir con mucha tranquilidad, sin que lo tacharan de anormal.

Norman, he venido a hacerte un gran favor. Tal vez no puedas escucharme o verme, pero estas palabras las tendrás guardadas en tu mente y estoy segura de que me harás caso, tú no te preocupes por la operación, no necesitare llegar a eso, tendrás un eterno sueño o bueno eso parecerá para ti, debes darme tus ojos y así podre cumplir mi misión, solo eso te pido. A cambio, te daré la mejor de las vidas y hare que disfrutes por siempre de un mundo donde todos te entiendan y te valoren. ¿Hacemos un trato? – Le dijo la bruja al inconsciente de Norman – Supongo que sí, siempre consigo lo que quiero – Finalizo la bruja, riendo profundamente, después con sus manos empezó a succionar toda la oscuridad que tenia dentro de Norman, haciendo que él se fuera recuperando, después de eso, se adentro en el joven para vigilar todo lo que hacían los demás y ver si no arruinaban sus planes.

Coraline llego al hospital, ella no pensaba en lo absoluto en sus padres, si llegaban o regañarla o algo así, pues después de que Mel había dicho unas cuantas palabras ofensivas hacia ella, ya no tenía interés en preocuparse por sus padres, unos que ni siquiera se interesaban por su hija. La joven debía hablar con él para advertirle muchas cosas, pero no sospechaba que la bruja ya tenía todo preparado para esa noche.

Coraline pregunto por el estado de salud de su amigo, Norman Babcock, las enfermeras con un chicle en la boca, le mencionaron que él estaba a punto de ser operado por una rara enfermedad intestinal. Ella comenzó a llorar y volvió a culparse por lo sucedido, pensaba que fue su culpa el haber abierto la caja y principalmente el haber introducido a Norman en las garras de la bruja. Unos minutos después, un doctor salió corriendo de la sala de operaciones, se encontraba muy contento y rápidamente fue con Sandra y Perry.

Coraline dejo de llorar para poder escuchar el reporte del doctor, esté comento que por alguna extraña razón, Norman se había recuperado de su enfermedad, como si se tratara de un milagro. Coraline no se lleno de alegría, pues sabía que era una trampa bien perfeccionada de la bruja, la cual sabía que no era conveniente salir del cuerpo del joven. El doctor sugirió que fueran a verlo a la habitación que se le había asignado, la número 13. La joven se levanto de la silla y pidió ser la primera en verlo, a lo que todos accedieron tratándose de la amiga de su hijo. Courtney solo frunció la boca, a ella no le caía nada bien la chica del cabello azulado, por la pelea que habían tenido ese día.

Coraline entro a la habitación y vio como Norman, su mejor amigo hasta el momento, empezaba a abrir sus ojos con mucha pesadez, el ya podía moverse sin preocupación alguna, porque no había ninguna cortada o algo así que le lastimara. Aun así, Coraline le sugirió que no se esforzara, que era mejor descansar por un gran rato. Norman agradeció todo el apoyo a su amiga y ella respondió con solo agarrar sus manos. De repente, las persianas comenzaron a cerrarse y a abrirse con mucha brutalidad, después de unos segundos el cuarto quedo en penumbras y la puerta principal quedo atorada, sin escape alguno. Del estomago de Norman, volvió a salir el aire oscuro y se dio la forma de la bruja, la cual seguía teniendo el rostro de Mel, Coraline quedo sorprendida al ver como la Otra Madre con sus manos, lanzo niebla hacia los ojos de Norman, para que no pudiera verla y a sus oídos, para no poder escucharla.

La bruja observo a Coraline, ella temblaba de miedo, no podía decir algo, entonces la Otra Madre la empezó a acariciar con sus afiladas uñas y de su boca saco una larga aguja con unos botones de color negro incluidos.

¿Qué...Qué es eso? – Pregunto Coraline, temblando de miedo

Es una sorpresa, mira hija querida, tú te has portado muy mal y has dejado de quererme, así que debo buscar a alguien que si valore a sus padres, tu amigo Norman, es el mejor para estos casos, sus ojos serán míos y el poder del sexto sentido también lo será, mi venganza hacia ti será lo mejor que sucederá – Le menciono la bruja, con expresiones de enojo

La joven no comento nada y sin que la bruja se diera cuenta, empezó a abrir el frasco que contenía las cenizas del peluche de Norman. La Otra Madre se desespero al no ver algún comentario de su hija, entonces rápidamente se acerco a ella y la cargó.

¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Dejaras que tu amigo caiga en mis redes? – Grito la bruja con mucha desesperación

¡Jamás te lo voy a permitir! – Grito Coraline, aventando hacia el rostro de la bruja, las cenizas del peluche maldito. La joven cayó al suelo en un descuido de su Otra Madre y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la cama de Norman.

¡Maldición! ¡Eres una niña malcriada ¡Tramposa! ¡Me las pagaras, maldita niña! – Gritaba a todo pulmón, la malvada bruja

No permitiré que te lleves a Norman, si tanto quieres algo, llévame a mí, pero jamás le hagas daño a él ¡Te lo prohíbo! – Exclamo la joven, bastante molesta

¡Niña insolente! ¡Jamás podrás detenerme! ¡Nadie podrá hacerlo! Mi maldad es mucho más fuerte, nadie podrá hacerte frente ¡Nadieeeee! – Grito la Otra Madre, mientras desaparecía y se introducía hacia el piso, desvaneciéndose por completo al igual que el aire que hacía que el joven de los cabellos parados, no pudiera ver ni escuchar.

Coraline abrazo a Norman, pues se preocupaba mucho por él, ella sentía algo especial y no quería que le hicieran daño. Norman volvió a abrir sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver a su amiga abrazándolo de corazón, entonces volvió a agradecerle todo a Coraline, principalmente alejar a la bruja de su lado. Las cortinas se abrieron y la puerta dejo de atrancarse, allí los padres de Norman se dieron cuenta del cariño de ellos dos, todos sonrieron y disfrutaron el bello momento, mientras el sol iluminaba la zona.

Debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas y evitar algunas cuantas, sus planes no se han frustrado y debes evitar cualquier cosa – Le menciono Coraline a Norman

Por supuesto, de nosotros depende el que sucederá en el pueblo, Gracias por todo Coraline – Finalizo Norman, con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

**¡La historia esta que explota de interesante! Espero haberlos dejado en suspenso y como ya había mencionado, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Norman vive en el Otro Mundo y mucho después, el origen de la Otra Madre en Blithe Hollow y su traspaso al Pink Palace. Por favor dejen un review, si es que les gusta la historia, que quisieran que mejorara, entre otras cosas, gracias. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	6. Norman, Soy tu Otra Madre

_**¡Hola a todos! Como verán, no había actualizado la historia, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo libre y pues bueno, veo que ya llevo una semana de que no subo otro capítulo xD Pero bueno, he vuelto con este capítulo bastante interesante, un poco largo, según mi criterio y bastante rápido en cuanto a la trama del Otro Mundo de Norman, se refiere. **_

_**Por otro lado, agradezco a los que me han dejado reviews, e invito a todos los demás que también lo hagan, claro si es que gustan, para saber en qué debo mejorar, etcétera. Espero la historia les sea de su agrado porque pues a mí no me convence mucho, pero lo importante es que a ustedes les agrade y pasen un buen rato. **_

_**Sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo 6, ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Pasaron las horas y esa noche, los doctores dieron de alta a Norman, pero no fue muy sencillo que su familia y él se fueran a descansar tranquilamente a su respectivo hogar, pues al salir del hospital, una enorme cantidad de paparazzis los empezaron a rodear con muchas preguntas y algunos comentarios innecesarios. Lo malo en este caso, es que la gente seguía comentando ahora con más razón, que Norman no era normal y que era único en su especie, pues jamás se había visto esa enfermedad y su cura repentina. Entre alguna de las preguntas tontas hechas por las personas, era el si iban a internar a Norman o enviarlo a una zona de cuarentena para evitar un contagio mundial por esa extraña enfermedad, esto causo sin duda alguna, el enojo de Perry y Sandra pero también el odio profundo de Norman, ahora lo tachaban de ser un virus y un bicho, no era algo agradable.

Aunque eso en realidad era algo aparte, pues relacionado a salud y la situación, todo parecía ir bien, aunque la bruja seguía con su plan malévolo que ejecutaría esa misma noche. El automóvil de los Babcock se estaciono enfrente de la casa y Sandra corrió rápidamente a cargar a su hijo, ella no quería que algo malo le pasara, pese a lo que la gente dijera de él, ella jamás dejaría de amarlo y quererlo. Courtney aventó la puerta del automóvil y sin decir algo, se fue directamente a su habitación, no se encontraba de un buen humor como era de costumbre, Perry también estaba un poco molesto, pues ahora su familia era el tema principal de las burlas, principalmente por culpa de Norman y su enfermedad.

¡Perfecto! Ahora por tu culpa, Norman, todos dirán que nosotros estamos locos… ¡Gracias por ese gran favor! – Grito Perry con mucho enojo

Perry, cariño, tranquilízate, Norman no tiene culpa de lo que está sucediendo, deja que la gente hable, nosotros sabemos que eso es mentira. – Dijo Sandra sin preocupación alguna

¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Tienes los ojos tapados? ¡Quítate la venda y descubre el mundo en el que vivimos por culpa de tu hijo anormal! – Seguía gritando Perry, perdiendo la cordura cada vez más

¡Basta! ¡No voy a seguir permitiendo que ofendas a Norman! ¡Perry, por Dios! ¡Es tu propio hijo! ¿No te das cuenta de eso? ¡Tú deberías ser el que debe quitarse la venda de los ojos! – Finalizo Sandra bastante enojada, ella se alejo de su esposo lentamente con Norman en sus brazos, él se hizo el dormido pero aun así le dolió bastante la actitud de su padre y que por su culpa, ellos dos habían discutido muy fuerte.

Sandra llevo a Norman a su habitación, lo recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado para evitar algún malestar y le dio las buenas noches. El joven se acomodo y rápidamente cayo dormido en un profundo sueño. Después de que las luces se apagaron en su totalidad, una sombra apareció debajo de la cama, de inmediato se acerco a las persianas y sin hacer ruido alguno, las fue cerrando, evitando que la luz de la luna iluminara un poco la habitación, ahora todo estaba en una profunda oscuridad. La sombra camino sigilosamente por todo el cuarto, hasta llegar a la pequeña televisión que se encontraba enfrente de la cama, con sus manos movió el mueble y con solo usar una sola uña, pudo hacer la figura de un cuadro en la pared, como si se tratara de una pequeña puerta.

El extraño ser se acerco a Norman y de su boca saco una afilada aguja y algunos botones, sin duda alguna era la Otra Madre, la cual ya se había hartado de las tonterías de Coraline y necesitaba urgentemente los ojos del joven Babcock para sus fines malévolos.

No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo en tonterías como esas, por si acaso tengo un plan B preparado, pero ya es momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas – Dijo la Otra Madre, mientras se acercaba lentamente a los ojos de Norman, lista para coserle los ojos con los botones.

Antes de que la Otra Madre lograra cometer su plan, la abuela Babcock salió de un poster del cuarto y al ver a esta, se le aventó con todas las fuerzas, la bruja reacciono rápidamente y con sus manos empezó a atacar a todos lados, pues no podía verla, aun no contaba con el don del sexto sentido. La abuela aprovechando la oportunidad, siguió aventando a la sombra, haciendo que sus materiales cayeran y eso produjo que Norman despertara, bastante asustado, escuchando los quejidos de su abuela. El trato de levantarse pero le era imposible, era como si las sabanas estuvieran pegadas a su cuerpo, e incluso fueran de un material pesado. La sombra se enfureció y recogió todo lo tirado, después escapo por la ventana. Norman se tranquilizo al ver a su abuela a su lado, eso había sido muy extraño, principalmente para la abuela Babcock, aunque sabía a la perfección que se trataba de la bruja de la que había hablado Coraline.

Abuela ¿Sabes que acaba de ocurrir? – Pregunto Norman, mientras levantaba su sabana, la cual ahora si era de un material ligero.

No lo sé, es mejor que descanses, anda duerme un poco, ya veré como soluciono esto – Dijo la Abuela, mientras se acercaba a ver lo que sucedía en el exterior a través de la ventana. Las dudas invadían su mente y mas el miedo y temor de que algo le pasara a su nieto querido.

La joven Coraline, por su parte, dormía un poco tranquila debido a que su amigo Norman ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun así sabia y sospechaba que la Otra Madre no se iría de sus vidas y volvería para cumplir sus metas ya propuestas. Aun así, cayó en un profundo sueño en el cual destacaría un pequeño mensaje. En sus sueños, pudo observar que el gato se encontraba enfrente de ella, aunque con un aspecto diferente.

¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede? ¡Ella está a punto de concluir su plan! ¡De ti depende que logres destruirla para siempre! Te daré un pequeño consejo, si logras impedir que su objetivo se cumpla, debes buscar los orígenes de la Otra Madre, esto te va a ayudar a acabar con ella, pero date prisa, que el tiempo se acaba y si no hacen algo antes de unos cuantos días, todos estaremos perdidos. – Menciono el Gato con mucha desesperación, seguido de esto se mostro un escenario del pueblo de Blithe Hollow, pero este tenía algo diferente, se encontraba totalmente en ruinas, todo estaba destruido y parecía que no había ninguna persona. Pero eso era solo una simple suposición, pues de la nada, salieron varias personas pero estos tenían botones en sus ojos, de repente una gran figura tétrica apareció en el suelo.

¡Nunca me van a detener! ¡Nuncaaaaaa! – Grito la Otra Madre, mientras su rostro se deformaba cada vez más.

La joven se despertó rápidamente y noto que estaba sudando, se encontraba muy asustada pero tomo ese mensaje, como una simple pesadilla. Que nada de eso iba a suceder y que todo se encontraría bien, así que se seco la cara y se volvió a acostar en la cama, esperando el momento en que el sueño la venciera.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y un fuerte ruido en la habitación del joven Babcock, hizo que se despertara bastante asustado, después de lo sucedido con la sombra, no podría dormir tranquilo con esos ruidos extraños. El sonido volvió a aparecer pero más fuerte, parecía provenir de la parte trasera de la televisión, el en su curiosidad quiso averiguar de qué se trataba, entonces se levanto de su cama y reviso que se encontraba detrás del televisor, entonces noto que había una pequeña puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un portal, como si lo llegara a conducir a un mundo diferente, Norman se emociono y entro, entonces después de gatear por un rato, llego a un sitio igual que su mundo, el verdadero, aunque ahora se encontraba en la sala, algo ilógico en ese entonces.

Norman se levanto y cerró la puerta, entonces escucho los cantos alegres de sus padres, el empezó a caminar por la sala y vio a sus padres preparando un almuerzo bastante delicioso, esto se deducía por el aroma exquisito. Para alegrar las mañanas, los dos cantaban las canciones favoritas de Norman. El no entendía que sucedía, entonces llego a la cocina, se sentó en la silla y espero a que sus supuestos padres hablaran.

¡Norman! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, te hemos preparado tu desayuno preferido, especialmente para nuestro gran hijo – Menciono una falsa Sandra, cuando esta dio la vuelta, Norman puso una expresión de terror.

Ah… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Norman un poco atemorizado

¡Por supuesto que sí! Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto la Sandra falsa

¿Por qué tienes botones, en donde deberían ir tus ojos, mamá? – Cuestiono el joven con mucha seriedad a su supuesta madre

¡Buena broma! ¡Me habías espantando! Veo que tú no te has adaptado, mira yo soy tu Otra Madre, en este mundo todos estamos a tus ordenes y buscamos lo mejor para ti. Debo mencionarte que los botones negros son mis preferidos, aunque también toda la familia use de ese color, no me causa envidia. Pero cambiando de temas, dile a tu padre que venga a almorzar, hace un momento salió al jardín – Le respondió la Otra Sandra

Oh ya entiendo – Finalizo Norman con mucho sarcasmo, en sí, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero era preferible no hacer más preguntas. El joven se levanto de su silla con un poco de temor, temía que algo malo sucediera o algo así, pero aun así acato las ordenes de su Otra Madre y fue por el que debía ser su Otro Padre, siendo aquí donde se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

El Otro Perry se encontraba podando el jardín y lo raro es que estaba colocando imágenes de Norman alrededor de este, el joven quedo pasmado por lo que estaba viendo y con un nudo en la garganta, empezó a hablarle, aunque sentía un ambiente perturbador y misterioso.

¿Papá? – Pregunto Norman, mirando fijamente al que se supone debía ser su Otro Padre

¿Qué dijiste? No conozco a esa persona, yo soy tu Otro Padre, es algo diferente, espero lo entiendas hijo. ¡Por cierto! ¿Te encanta la nueva decoración que le hice al jardín? ¡Quiero que todos los vecinos se den cuenta que estoy orgulloso de que eres mi hijo! – Menciono el Otro Perry

Me encanto, aunque es algo raro – Dijo Norman un poco asustado

Esto solo es el principio hijo, falta mucho por hacer, pero dime, ¿Que necesitas? – Pregunto el Otro Padre del joven

Mi ma… Mi Otra Madre dijo que el desayuno ya está listo, que vayamos. – Menciono el joven Babcock mostrándose un poco más calmado

¡Perfecto! ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar, vamos a jugar un poco al parque? – Le dijo su Otro Padre con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque un poco tétrica por los botones.

Sería una buena idea, pero una pregunta, ¿Por qué dices que estas orgulloso de mi? ¿No se suponía que yo era un niño raro para tu persona? – Le pregunto Norman

¡Vamos! ¡Yo nunca estaría avergonzado de ti! Tal vez tu verdadero padre sienta eso, pero yo no, aquí todos te queremos tal y como eres, un gran hijo – Finalizo el Otro Perry, abrazó a su hijo e incluso lo cargó, para que se adentraran a desayunar en familia. Norman estaba un poco asustado, lógicamente porque nunca había visto esa actitud de su padre, pero decidió seguir el supuesto juego, pus veía que ese mundo o dimensión no era tan malo como al principio lo parecía.

¡Hermanito querido! Muy buenos y excelentes días, te tengo una sorpresa, pero te la doy acabando de desayunar, ¿Te parece? – Dijo alegremente la Otra Courtney

Ah... Igualmente. Si por supuesto, ¿Por qué no? – Finalizo Norman, con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo? Courtney jamás se comportaba así, creo que este mundo me comienza a gustar" – Se dijo Norman con mucho entusiasmo y disfrutando cada momento a su alrededor

Tus abuelos salieron a comprar varias cosas, es por eso que no van a poder acompañarnos el día de hoy, pero te recompensaran, mencionaron que te traerían un gran regalo, algo que jamás olvidarías – Dijo la Otra Sandra, mientras colocaba unos deliciosos platillos en la mesa, el aroma indicaba que los alimentos eran exquisitos y de su apariencia, se podía reflejar el buen sazón de una madre de casa.

Los miembros de la familia Babcock se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y se acercaron a la mesa, dispuestos a desayunar lo más delicioso que se había visto. Norman se olvido del miedo y sin pena alguna, empezó a disfrutar de lo que se encontraba en la mesa, algo demasiado delicioso, más porque eran sus comidas favoritas.

Vaya, Otra Mamá, la comida te quedo deliciosa. Muchas gracias – Dijo un Norman muy satisfecho.

Me alegra que te haya encantado esta pequeña sorpresa, te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo pero, valió la pena la larga espera – Dijo la Otra Sandra, mientras lavaba los platos

¡Oh Norman! Es momento de tu sorpresa, deja te traigo la caja – Agrego la Otra Courtney, mientras se retiraba del comedor. Cuando ella regreso, traía en sus manos una gran y larga caja adornada con detalles de películas de terror, se lo entrego a su hermano y este al abrirlo, se sorprendió por su contenido.

¡Muchas gracias Courtney! ¡Me ha encantado! ¡Jamás pensé que iba a conseguir todas las trilogías de los libros de terror que mas me gustan! ¡Y estos posters edición limitada! ¡Muchas gracias! – Decía Norman muy emocionado por la sorpresa, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo con mucha felicidad y alegría, era sin duda, un momento familiar.

¡Hey, Norman! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de una vez? – Dijo alegremente su Otro Padre

Vayan, mientras que Courtney y yo hacemos algunas cosas para remodelar la casa, además te tenemos más sorpresas cuando regreses, hijo querido. – Dijo la Otra Sandra con un tono de voz un poco más grueso, además de que mientras decía eso, cortaba algunos alimentos con un cuchillo, pero de manera fuerte.

Está bien, pero primero quiero ir a mi habitación a cambiarme los zapatos que traigo, por unos mas cómodos – Finalizo Norman mientras observaba esos movimientos con mucha atención y un poco de miedo en su interior

El joven se retiro del comedor y fue en camino a su habitación, no sin antes observar que sus familiares lo seguían con mucho cuidado de que él no se diera cuenta. Norman abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo, su habitación ahora parecía una gran mansión y tenía una temática parecida al de las grandes ferias, solo que el tema que abundaba en ese momento era el de terror, esto se demostraba por la gran cantidad de muñecos en forma de zombies, de fantasmas, monstruos, etcétera. De repente, unas maquinas en forma de manos esqueléticas, tomaron a Norman e inmediatamente le cambiaron sus zapatos por unos más cómodos y sencillos. Al instante, fue dejado en una pequeña montaña rusa la cual empezó su recorrido con la intención de divertir al joven, Norman solo reía y disfrutaba el momento con mucha felicidad. Desde la puerta, todos los familiares observaban el momento con alegría, aunque después de unos segundos la Otra Sandra cerró la puerta y de sus bolsillos saco unos botones y una aguja afilada, la inserto en un caja con temática de fantasmas y les indico a los demás lo que debían hacer.

Escuchen con suma atención, me molesta mucho repetir las cosas. Por nada podemos dejar que él se escape de este mundo, sus ojos son míos y por nada dejare que huya, hagan lo que sea, entreténganlo como sea, para que me dé el tiempo necesario de obtener su don – Dijo la Otra Sandra con una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro, los demás solo movieron la cabeza, indicando que acatarían sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Mientras tanto en el verdadero mundo, Coraline se despertó por un fuerte ruido, como si hubieran aventado una gran piedra hacia su ventana, ella fue a revisar y se topó con la sorpresa de que enfrente estaba el gato, con un aspecto enojado, la joven se tallo sus ojos, pensando que era alguna ilusión, pero desafortunadamente, todo era una realidad. La joven abrió la ventana y el gato, sin pensarlo dos veces, entro saltando y de inmediato procedió a hablar.

¡Coraline, no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡No hay que desperdiciarlo! – Grito el gato a todo pulmón

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Dijo Coraline asustada

La Otra Madre… ha vuelto a abrir un portal… en la habitación de Norman… el está en su mundo… quiere sus ojos… su sexto sentido… - Finalizo el gato, pues antes de que comentara algo mas, Coraline salió disparada desde su habitación hasta la casa Babcock, estaba decidida a salvar a su amigo del gran lio en que lo había metido, sin hacerle caso a sus padres, salió corriendo con la dirección mencionada, allí toco la puerta fuertemente, esperando que le abrieran el paso hacia la habitación de su amigo.

¡Abran! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Abran! – Gritaba Coraline, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta principal con mucha desesperación

Norman por su parte, disfrutaba de un paseo en el parque, al lado de su Otro Padre, cada quien en su bicicleta, la de Norman con imágenes de fantasmas y la de su Otro Padre, llena de botones de diferentes colores. El ambiente era frio, a pesar de que había mucha felicidad, el escenario del parque se volvía tétrico cada vez que Norman giraba su cabeza hacia la parte de atrás, siempre había una gran oscuridad. Aunque la diferencia era que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, eran muy amigables y le daban regalos a Norman, como si él fuera un héroe para ellos.

¡Esto es verdaderamente fantástico! Siempre quise tener un momento familiar con… mis padres… – Dijo Norman con tristeza

¡Qué va! No necesitas de tus verdaderos padres o de tu verdadera hermana, aquí nosotros somos la solución a tus problemas, aquí con nosotros, estarás mucho mejor, eso te lo puedo asegurar – Le dijo su Otro Padre con mucho entusiasmo

Gracias por animarme, creo tienes razón, aunque también extraño a mi verdadera familia – Finalizo Norman, mientras seguía observando y admirando el panorama ambiental

Norman observo a lo lejos que unos jóvenes se acercaban, se le hacían muy conocidos y como no, si eran Neil y Salma, aunque en ese mundo eran las versiones alternas de ellos y también tenían botones en sus ojos. Neil se acerco a Norman con una gran sonrisa y le dio uno de sus dulces favoritos, mientras que Salma le otorgo una antología de mitos sobre los zombies. Norman quedo bastante sorprendido y les agradeció a sus amigos.

¡Qué bueno que has regresado, Norman! – Grito el Otro Neil –Te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, nos da alegría verte aquí

Por supuesto, Normancito, queríamos verte y que pasaras buenos momentos divertidos con nosotros, por eso te trajimos esos regalos. ¡Sabemos que te encantarían! – Le dijo la Otra Salma, con una cara diferente a la verdadera, ella sonreía en vez de estar seria

¿Qué no se supone que siempre estas de mal humor, Salma? – Le pregunto Norman

¡Jajajá! Buen chiste, yo no soy Salma, soy la Otra Salma, una versión mucho más divertida e incluso más importante que ella, yo soy la mejor y nadie me puede ni podrá igualar – Decía la Otra Salma

Y yo soy el Otro Neil, un poco más inteligente que el otro y más divertido – Agrego el Otro Neil mientras comía un chocolate

Todos ustedes son bastante diferentes a como me había acostumbrado en la vida real, pero bueno me agrada tener amigos en quien confiar – Dijo Norman con felicidad

¡Perfecto! Bueno hijo, ya es bastante tarde, debemos irnos a la casa, pues ya es de noche y está por venirse una fuerte tormenta – Menciono el Otro Perry

Anda, Norman, ve, no queremos que te enfermes – Dijo la Otra Salma mientras se alejaba de el

Nos vemos mañana, Norman, te tenemos muchas más sorpresas – Finalizo Neil al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo de ahí

Otro Padre, no veo alguna señal de que se avecine una fuerte tormenta, ¿No será una trampa o algo así? – Pregunto Norman, muy serio

Es que todavía no empieza, es solo cuestión de segundos, pero mejor vámonos, no quiero que te enfermes, hijo querido – Finalizo el Otro Perry, este dio un aplauso y una fuerte tormenta comenzó a aparecer, las grandes gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y los relámpagos se hacían escuchar cada vez que alguien daba un paso. Padre e hijo se fueron en sus bicicletas en dirección a la casa Babcock. Cuando llegaron, toda la familia lo estaba esperando con muchos regalos en la mano, además de que la abuela Babcock estaba al lado de su marido, el abuelo de Norman, algo que en la vida real ya no era posible ver. El joven salió corriendo a abrazarlos, sorprendido de que estaban vivos, aunque tenían los botones, no le dio importancia y siguió con el fuerte abrazo. Courtney se acerco a su hermano y le entrego una gran caja, de allí salieron algunos gusanos vivos y manos de zombies, pero comestibles, Norman al principio sintió un poco de asco cuando vio que su Otra Madre devoraba los dulces con facilidad, pero se calmó, mas porque solo eran dulces. La abuela y el abuelo le entregaron un abrigo, bastante cómodo y confortable. El Otro Perry le otorgo un delicioso pastel a su hijo, con temática de películas de terror, mientras que su Otra Madre le dio una caja muy pequeña.

Lo he hecho con mucho amor, espero te guste – Dijo la Otra Sandra con mucha felicidad, Norman abrió la caja y rápidamente su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de enojo y furia.

Agradezco los demás regalos que me han dado, pero esto… ¿Es alguna broma? ¿Botones? ¿Están hablando enserio? – Menciono Norman, bastante furioso

¡Ninguna broma! Y te prohíbo que le hables así a tu madre ¡Tenme respeto! – Grito la Otra Sandra, muy enojada

¡Norman! Tenle más respeto a tu madre – Gritaba su Otro Padre, igual de molesto que su esposa

¡Basta! ¿Esto es una tonta broma, verdad? ¡Jamás me dejare poner unos asquerosos botones en mis ojos, eso nunca! – Dijo Norman, mientras aventaba los materiales al suelo.

¡Maldición! ¡Entiende que lo hice con amor! ¡Discúlpate en este mismo momento, Norman Babcock! – Gritaba la Otra Madre con mucha desesperación

Oblígame, ¡Jamás dejare que me pongas los botones! ¡Jamás! Es más, en este mismo momento me largo de este mundo, no sé que suceda aquí pero ya me moleste con esta tontería – Finalizo Norman, mientras caminaba con dirección a la sala

La Otra Sandra enfureció bastante y su apariencia cambio drásticamente, pasando a ser igual a como era antes, con la imagen terrorífica de Mel. La bruja aventó una bola oscura hacia todas las puertas que conducían a la sala, cerrándolas por completo. Todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor empezó a ser destruido y los demás familiares de Norman se transformaron en unos monstruos salvajes, como personajes de películas de terror clásicas. Todos tenían botones y agujas en sus manos, dispuestos a cumplir la orden de su creadora. Norman salió corriendo de allí pero la Bruja iba a una velocidad sorprendente, el trato de meterse a su habitación pero entonces su Otra Madre lo tomo del pie, él le dio una fuerte patada en su rostro, pudiendo cerrar la puerta, esperando que ahí el estuviera más seguro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró una gran pesadilla real, todas las maquinas ahora eran zombies reales e iban tras del joven, Norman comenzó a correr evadiendo todos los obstáculos, tuvo que transportarse mediante la montaña rusa, evitando los fantasmas con botones en la mano, dispuestos a quitarle sus ojos. El joven a lo lejos logro identificar la televisión, entendió que detrás de ella debía estar el portal, entonces saltó y fue corriendo hacia ella, pero para su mala suerte, de alguna manera, el piso se partió en dos, evitando que el lograra saltar hacia donde se encontraba el portal, Norman encontró una pequeña soga colgando desde el techo, entonces se columpio sobre ella y se aventó hacia la otra parte de la habitación, logrando llegar a su destino. El joven aventó la televisión y ahí mismo encontró la puerta por donde escapar, pero entonces del suelo salió una gran mano y se formo la imagen de la Otra Madre, esta se veía mucho peor y con sus manos agarro la chamarra de Norman, el modio el esquelético brazo de la bruja y está grito de dolor, de la nada salieron los monstruos de sus familiares y trataron de atacar al joven, este abrió la pequeña puerta y decidió escapar para siempre, pero fue entonces cuando la Bruja lo tomo de su pierna y trato de acercársele.

¡Jamás te irás, maldito niño! – Grito furiosamente la Bruja

La Otra Madre acerco los botones a los ojos de Norman, pero de repente, el Gato salto hacia la Bruja, se acerco a su rostro y logro quitarle sus botones, dejándola ciega. El Gato corrió y ayudo a Norman, los dos empezaron a moverse dentro del gigantesco túnel con la intención de escapar de allí, pero entonces la Otra Madre, con sus uñas, formo otros botones y se adentro al túnel, con mucha velocidad, una velocidad tan sorprendente que era de admirarse.

¡Jamás se irán! ¡Están perdidos! ¡Son míos! – Finalizo la Bruja, mientras aventaba una bola oscura hacia la puerta que conducía al mundo real, dejando a Norman y al Gato, atrapados en esa dimensión y con la bruja, muy cerca de ellos.

* * *

_**¡Fin! Jajaja bueno pues espero que los haiga dejado en suspenso y si, como había dicho, el transcurso de Norman en el Otro Mundo, viene siendo algo rápido, espero que aun así, logre entenderse y tenga seguimiento con lo demás. Por cierto, prepárense, que ya descubriremos los orígenes de la Otra Madre, espero les guste el cómo planteó sus raíces y todo eso. Agradecería mucho si me dejas un review aquí abajo, me ayudarías a mejorar muchas cosas sobre mi modo de escribir. Sin más que decir, ¡Gracias y espero lo hagan disfrutado! Nos vemos para la próxima c;**_


End file.
